


It takes two to Tango

by Littlewolf89



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eren Booty shakin, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Levi's mouth, Lots of Touching, M/M, Multi, Smut, Smut smut smut in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewolf89/pseuds/Littlewolf89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a freshman is college in a big city away from home. Having finally settled into a routine of friends and classes, he is given the suggestion to try out for a dance group. Having been involved Eren takes the chance. This is story of Eren and Levi going through trials of love, heart ache, and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wave

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a fanfic of Eren and Levi from a wonderful video of these two guys dancing tango. (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6-6kN79oIA )) . Oh my god! And I just thought what if... so yeah! Bare with me for the tango dance will not happen right away, but it WILL happen. I hope you guys enjoy the fic!
> 
> Oh and each chapter is titled with a song that inspired me to write so I will write the song and who it's by so you guys can listen to it if you feel like while reading!
> 
> Chapter One is Wave by Lily, fandub by Shoose

To say that college life was easy was a lie and it was only a few months into freshman year for Eren Jaeger. Despite it being a difficult life of juggling everything he couldn’t be happier. He finally knew where to go, class wise, who was where and the dorms…god the dorms. He was lucky most of his friends were close. Some where even in the same dorm building as he was.

It was overwhelming and exciting, especially since it was located in Chicago. It being the city, it wasn’t _completely_ horrible but again it is the city and anything could happen.  That aside Eren was sure he’s been through enough in his life to handle the city considering as a small child he witnessed his mother’s passing along side his sister and watched his father dive nose first in depression, but that’s another story.

What he was truly grateful for was the fact that his little group of friends he gained over the years had pretty much stuck together and that meant college as well. A handful of them were even in the same dorm building. The group itself was pretty tight knit all twelve of them. Growing up they all pretty much lived near each other, even those that came later on in the years. They all went to some back water high school that was, in Eren’s opinion, due for a desperate face lift. But again that was his opinion.

Currently the chipper freshman was with his best friend as the exited his dorm room, they had decided it was the perfect day to grab something to eat and study, not that Eren particularly liked studying but he did have to keep his grades up to keep his full ride through college. He had his best friend to thank for helping him all those times he needed it in High school. And of course Mikasa, her and Armin were the brightest of their group, if it hadn’t been for them he would have fallen behind intellectually.

Eren adjusted the portable speakers at his hip that were plugged into his Ipod and turned up the volume as he found a particularly catchy song. Swinging his hips playfully to the music as they walked toward their  friend’s dorms to collect them. “Eren! Seriously you’re going to get in trouble for the noise.” Armin pleaded through his giggling at his friend’s antics.

The brunette shook his head as he weaved and swayed to the music. “Come on Armin have some fun.” He laughed as he performed half assed danced moves from the song.

“I would if you didn’t make it hilariously impossible to enjoy this song.” The blonde laughed. Nearing a door decorated with a small dry erase board and taped up pictures of a horse and a sketched out chibi angel, Eren danced up to the door knocking as he continued to sway to the music.

The sound of foot falls were heard as well as rustling from beyond the door. “Marco, Jean! We’re going to grab food and study!” Eren sang out with a smile. More foot falls were heard as well as a thud. “Marco, just get your dick back in your pants and get Jean ready to go!” Eren yelled as he danced in a circle around Armin.

A growl was heard from beyond the door and Marco’s voice. “We’ll be right there!” Eren laughed as the door slammed open and Jean’s face appeared.

“Want to say that to my face, Jaeger?” Jean growled as Marco attempted to hold back the growling boy. Eren laughed harder as he turned with a twist of his hips and walked down the hall.

“Nope, you heard me.” Eren called out as he proceeded to walk away. “By the way, Morning Marco!”

“Morning Eren!” Marco’s voice rang out. Armin quickly caught up to the still dancing college student.

Blue eyes held laughter as he spoke, “You sure do ask for a fight with Jean at times, Eren.” Eren shook his head as they turned and walked down another hallway. Nearing another door Eren went to knock but stopped when the door opened revealing a tall, built blonde with a large smile.

“I hear you a mile away, Eren. You and that music.” He chuckled as he watched Eren sway to the music. “What are you doing?” Eren shrugged and continued to sway to the music.

“Is Bertl ready?”

A noise from behind the blonde made Eren stop for a moment. “Morning Bertl. You guys ready to go to the park and study?” Eren wiggled his eyebrows as if to say they’d be doing everything else in the city BUT studying, knowing their group of friends.

“Sure, by the way Eren, that’s a catchy song.” A tall dark haired boy peaked around the blonde and smiled. Eren nodded and started up his dancing again. “Reiner, isn’t he adorable?” Bertholt laughed to his friend as Eren swayed his hips and again attempted to perform dance moves that looked as if they could match the beat.

“Come on guys we still need to grab Ymir and Krista as well as the nut jobs.” Eren let the words roll off his tongue as he stepped in beat to the music. Reiner and Bertholt chuckled behind him as they closed their door. A meek ‘Morning’ came from Armin as the small group began to get larger. Eren grinned as he saw Marco pulling Jean along. The two toned freshman was on his phone with a frown.

“Ymir says they are already there!” Jean bellowed out. “And the Tweedles are with them.”

Eren snickered at the name for Sasha and Connie they all came up with their Senior year of High School. Thinking back made Eren halt in his dancing for a moment. Out of the twelve of them two did not follow, opting to go to different colleges. Their dynamic as group was a little off without Mikasa who was in New York and Annie who went to West Point so she could do ROTC and go straight into the military. It had been something she wanted to do for a long time. Mikasa was more interested in fashion believe it or not with her stoic personality which was why New York was good for her. Sighing Eren cranked the music once more and put a bit more energy into his step.

\-----

Upon making it to the park, food in hand, the group laughed and joked around. Eren plopped his butt on the nearest blanket and brought out his History book while munching on the breakfast sandwich he had in his grasp. “Are you actually studying?! Oh…my..god! Guys the world is ending Eren is willingly studying.” Sasha’s voice rang out amongst the laughter and antics of the group.

“Oi, shove it! I study….sometimes.” Eren muttered around his obviously unhealthy choice in breakfast. At his response Armin laughed. Reiner sat next to Eren and playfully nudged him.

“What happened to that energy earlier? I was starting to enjoy the dancing.” He said through a chuckle. Green eyes whipped up and glared. Shoving the sandwich into his mouth Eren swatted at Reiner.

“Yeah Eren you are quite the dancer.” Bertholt sounded on the other side on Eren.

Eren shook his head and continued to try and swat at Reiner who was poking his side. “Oh please don’t tell me you two got so bored with each other you’re going to hit on me.” Reiner bellowed out a laugh and Bertholt smiled. Eren groaned around his breakfast. Reiner and Bertholt had been friends since before they met. He met them through Annie who grew up with Reiner. Throughout High school Reiner had broken up fights with him and Jean and even defended him in other fights. Both Bertholt and Reiner were like brothers to him, big strong annoyingly tall brothers that occasionally flirted with him.

“So who is doing what this year?” Connie asked from beside Sasha who was stuffing her face with a bag of Salt and Vinegar potato chips. The group immediately went in a frenzy of explanations of team try outs to clubs to extra classes. Eren grinned once again at his friends. “What about you Eren? Anything you plan to do?”

He shook his head, “I really don’t have much planned besides my classes. I mean I may do something with my extra time besides hang out with you retards all the time.” The group scoffed at the ‘retards’ comment.

“Hey watch what you say Connie is sensitive to that word.” Reiner chuckled out. Laughs echoed around the group.

“But seriously Eren, Reiner and I said you were good at dancing and you use to do a lot of it High school.” Bertholt quipped from his right side and he felt the other poke him.

Groaning Eren rolled over onto his back. “I stopped because you guys use to make fun of me remember, that and I had to focus on school to get here.”

“We didn’t make fun of you, we were jealous of moves like that Jaeger.” Ymir said plainly as she flipped through a magazine. “Besides I hear there is a group looking for another dancer in the school. Why not try it. Try outs are this weekend I believe in the studio on the lower level.”

Armin was quick to encourage it, the resounding cheers and encouraging comments made Eren laugh. “You guys really know how to convince someone. I’ll try it but don’t expect me to go and drop practice if you guys are wanting to hang out.”

“So in the meantime can we see those move McJaeger?!” Marco snickered out. Eren turned wide eyed to the normally quiet boy and smiled. Hoping up from his spot he turned on the song he was listening to earlier and showed them just what he could do.

\---

After enjoying the day outside with his friends Eren and Armin walked back to the main building of their University. “Are you really going to try it out, Eren?” Armin questioned as they entered the building.

“Why not? I always liked it and you all seem to think I can dance even though I have my stupid moments.” Armin smiled hearing Eren say that, which in turn made Eren smile. Turning to take the stairs to the fifth floor Eren spotted something hanging on the bulletin board right before the elevators. It was Try outs for a dance group, the one Ymir had mentioned. Scout. The name sounded familiar. Snatching the flyer Eren handed it to Armin. “I believe I found the group Ymir was talking about.”

“No way. No. Freaking. Way.” Armin breathed. “Eren, Scout is legend. In the few years they’ve been around these guys have participated in numerous competitions and street dances. Dude, you have to!”

“Chill man, I’ll do it. On here it says talk to Hanji.”

Armin looked like he was going to burst and Eren chuckled. “I have to see this. Want me to call the guys? Reiner and Bertl definitely wanted to watch remember?”

How could he forget, those guys had made a point to comment on Eren’s so called, seductive, way of dancing. Nodding Eren clutched the paper. “I guess why not. We’ll make a field trip out of it. Hell you guys can cheer me on.”

Seeing Armin pull out his phone made Eren feel a little sad, he in a way wished his sister and Annie would be there to see him dance. Annie had loved it just as much as Bertholt and Reiner, when he danced. She on occasion was his dance partner. Mikasa had said he was talented but it would end at that. She was more focused on them getting through school which was both good and bad. In a way it made her grow up too fast for the both of them. Pulling out his own phone He typed up a quick message and sent it to both Annie and Mikasa.

_So I’m taking up dancing again guys. Wish me luck. <3_

Slipping his phone back into his pocket Eren looked over to Armin who had his phone pressed to his ear. “No seriously, he wants us there so get your sorry butts up and come to the main building. Lower Level.” Armin was far too enthusiastic about this.

Making his way to the stairs he waved over Armin and they made their way down stairs. Eren was confident enough to perform in the clothes he was wearing so he wasn’t too worried. Glancing at the flyer again he saw that there were times posted that they’d be in the studio and he was lucky that it was about an hour from the time they were going to pack up. So he had enough time to try out today if they wanted to see him dance that is.

\---

As his friends sat on the side of the studio Eren stretched as he was told to do. He had come into the studio but before he could speak the eccentric woman told him to stretch. He was positive this was the woman whose name was plastered on the flyer. Hanji Zoe. From his position he could see his friends looking extremely excited. Reiner had his phone out as did Bertholt, obviously one of them had managed to get a hold of Annie who was quite possibly watching the event via Skype. Shaking his head he bent over and touched the floor with his palms flat on the wooden surface. Eren snapped his eyes over to his friends when he heard whistling. “Nice ass Jaeger.” Jean called from his space by Marco and Armin.

“Fuck you ass hat.”

Armin giggled as did Marco making Eren once more shake his head. At least they were keeping the nervous feeling at bay. No matter what they’d always be there, dance group or not he always had them. Smiling Eren stood up and practiced a few simple moves until he heard the woman call him over.

Sticking her hand out the woman smiled. “Hanji Zoe, but I’m sure you already knew that. You look like a bright kid. Oh and such fire in those eyes. Mind if I take a closer look?” She voiced as she leaned over the table. Eren bent away from her and looked to the other girl sitting with her.

“Hanji don’t scare the kid off before he even attempts to try out.” She said, “I’m Petra by the way. It’s nice to meet you –“

“Eren. Eren Jaeger.” He introduced himself with a small smile still slightly taken back by the other woman’s clear lack of personal space.

Sighing Hanji sat back. “Ok Eren let’s see what you got.”

Nodding Eren walked over to the dock they had set up and gently plugged his phone into it. He didn’t need to search for the song since it had been the once he played earlier. It was his addiction today and there was no way in hell he wasn’t dancing to it. The music started as he stood in the middle of the studio. Lifting his arms to the slow up take and took off with a wild swing of his right arm and sway of his hips. His feet hit the floor lightly but in tune with the beat. Deep in concentration he didn’t see the faces of his friends light up nor did he see the amazed looks from Hanji or Petra. Or the figure that was watching from the door.

Placing his hands over his heart he did a few quick moves to indicate the beat of a heart before he swerved them and kicked up his foot and swung to the beat. A quite murmur was hear in the room then a few cheers broke out when he swung his hips and hopped to the beat to land in a crouch. He let his hands travel up his form as he expertly rose from the crouch. He heard the grainy voice of Annie shout at him that he was sexy and he needed to keep going.

Before he knew it the middle of the song came up and he crossed his arms and slid them to his hips where he thrust then swayed into another move. A gasp was heard from one of the girls and Eren whipped his eyes up to see he had a partner in the dance.  The black hair of his unplanned partner swayed with him as he kept up with Eren. The other male threw out his hand and as if on command Eren swerved to the left then the right and down following the movements of his partner. A hand landed on his hip lightly as he was signaled to turn and so he did and when he returned he was met with gray eyes, calculating and cold. From there Eren stepped to the beat and around the other. With the end of the song coming Eren and his partner stepped together swerving and swaying. Completely in sync with the other. Tilting his head Eren rotated his hips and circled his hands in a fashion around his head that you’d see at a rave. Both males ended the song close together but face away from one another.

Taking a few deep breaths Eren looked at Hanji and Petra who looked stunned, as he wondered silently why they were so at a loss for words the other man walked toward the table and planted his rear on it. “Not bad for a brat.” His voice was rich and something Eren couldn’t quite describe.

“Eren.”

“I didn’t ask for a name brat. I just said you weren’t bad.”

“Excuse my getting offended for the lack of use of my name.”

“Pardoned.”

Eren choked on the air he had taken in at that. He wasn’t really apologizing, but this guy took it as one and it made Eren wonder what crawled up this guy’s ass to make him so rude. “I was being a smart ass.”

Gray eyes bore into green ones and a smirk appeared on that man’s perfect lips. “So was I. Now take the peanut gallery and go. Be back tomorrow at three.”  Eren was about to make a comment but the man’s words hit him like bricks.  “What is wrong with you? I said take them and go, shitty brat.”

Eren scrambled to grab his Ipod from the dock and over to his friends who were already packing up there stuff. Reiner looked like he wanted to say something to the man that was obviously much shorter than he was, but Bertholt had his hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go guys.” Eren said as he looked back at the table that housed Hanji, Petra and this new guy with the black undercut and amazing moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'll be posting art for this fic on my tumblr so here is that if you want to follow that. http://littlewolf89.tumblr.com/


	2. Applause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren recieve praise and just a bit of fun with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is titled Applause by Lady Gaga. (Don't hurt me.) I just kind of listened to it and out came this chapter. Enjoy!

He had been told to come back. The moment had finally clicked when they had filtered from the studio and took the stairs. Eren had stood frozen in the stair well when the realization hit like a shit ton of bricks. The voices of his friends brought him back and he saw the smiles on their faces. Eren had grinned then. The night had been spent with his friends piling into his tiny shared dorm room with Armin, watching movies and talking about how they thought his try out was awesome.

“You know you owned that floor.” Armin chimed from the floor as they started another movie. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday, otherwise none of them would make their morning classes. A hum from the others confirmed that they all agreed.

Eren smiled but shook his head. “I haven’t actually danced like THAT, in a long time.”

A chuckle came from the beanbag chair in the corner of the room. “And I’m fucking Lady Gaga. Dude, don’t get all modest now.” Reiner’s voice filtered in. “I mean damn dude you had those girls jaw dropping and I got it all on video.” Reiner laughed as he held up his phone waving it slightly.

“Even Annie was impressed. And you know how much it takes to impress her.” Bertholt chimed next to Reiner. The taller boy had a smile plastered on his lips. Eren smiled back and shook his head. His friends sure knew how to make him feel good about himself when he felt self conscious.

“I will admit though, I was impressed when you danced with that guy as if you two have been dancing partners before.” Ymir threw in as she leaned her head back onto the edge of Eren’s bed. Eren looked down at her and raised a dark brow. “I mean he just came out of nowhere Eren and you two clicked pretty well during that song.”

Shrugging Eren reached down and plucked the bag of popcorn from her lap. “Yeah, well he was kind of an ass.”

“Oh don’t even get me started man.” Reiner grumbled from his spot. “Short stuff there was asking for a punch to that mouth of his.” Bertholt looked slightly nervous as Reiner spoke. “He had no right to call anyone a brat.”

“Dude, I’ve been called worse.” Eren said around the popcorn he had shoved in his mouth.

“Whatever.” Reiner turned back to the movie.

Sighing Eren pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. A snort from next to him sounded and Eren turned his head to look at Jean who for once decided to sit next to Eren. “What?”

“Nothing Jaeger.” Jean mumbled as he kept his eyes on the screen.

“Right and I have rainbow colored piss.” Eren retorted. Jean looked at him then with a smirk.

“Explains a lot Jaeger.” Eren glared at Jean and whipped his arm out to smack Jean upside the head. The other boy growled at the smack and sat up. “You little shit.”

“Ass.”

“Dickwad.”

“Horseface”

Another growl echoed in the room and Jean launched himself at Eren. The others in the room were quick to turn and act before the little spat got out of hand. Reiner dashed from beanbag to grab at Jean while Armin and Berholt held Eren back. “Maybe we should call it a night guys.” Armin suggested.

Marco helped Reiner drag Jean off the bed and to the door. “Yeah, we all have to get ready and watch our little celebrity shake it tomorrow.” Ymir said as she and Krista rose from the ground.

Marco smiled and waved to everyone as Reiner dragged Jean out of the room. “Night guys. Eren get some sleep. And congrats.”  Marco said then left the room. When everyone filed out of the room Bertholt let go of Eren.

“Can’t have you marring your face up before your first practice.” Bertholt said quietly as he ruffled Eren’s hair. “Night guys, see you tomorrow for breakfast.” The door closed quietly leaving Armin and Eren to the tornado that was no their room.

Looking around the room Eren sighed, “We have pigs for friends.”

“You mean _I_ have pigs for friends, because you are no better.” Armin laughed as him and Eren moved to the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment. “If you and Jean didn’t start crap I’m sure they would have cleaned up after themselves.

“Yeah yeah.”

The room had been cleaned or something close to it after an hour. The clock on the side table had glowed half passed twelve making Eren sigh. The two went about their nightly routine and decided it was bed time.

\----

The next morning Eren was woken up by his phone ringing and by the ring tone he could tell it was his sister. Lazily reaching over to his desk, Eren grasped his phone and brought it to his ear after sliding his thumb over the screen. “Hello?” Eren mumbled sleepily.

_“Morning Eren.”_

Groaning Eren mumbling back a good morning.

_“I got your text last night, how did it go?”_

As if cold water had been splashed on him, Eren opened his eyes fully and sat straight up. He was now awake. Awake and slightly nervous for today. “It went okay. I go back later today.”

_“That’s good. Congrats. Did you tell Annie?”_

“Yeah. Bertl actually Skyped her so she saw the try out.” Eren said suddenly feeling bad that no one Skyped Mikasa.

_“Good. She had called a while back and we spoke about how you use to dance.”_

“Really?” Eren asked wondering why they would be talking about his dancing.

_“Yeah, we said we missed your enthusiasm, dork.”_

Eren laughed as Mikasa went on to say how she had been busy last night with homework but she didn’t want to miss the next session. “I’ll have Armin Skype you in.”

_“Okay. Well I have to go. Project meet up. I’ll call you soon.”_

“Yeah, Okay. Love you Mikasa.”

_“Love you too.”_

Hanging up Eren sighed; he really did miss his sister. It saddened him and the others when they found out she wasn’t going to attend the same school but at the same time it made him happy that she was doing something that made her happy.

Throwing the phone back on the desk Eren flopped back onto the bed and groaned. He wanted to sleep more but he knew that it being a free day, sort of, he should probably get something things done. Rolling out of bed Eren swiped his tooth brush and tooth paste from his desk and headed out to the shared bathrooms in the dorm. Shuffling into the bathroom Eren was met with Reiner ruthlessly rubbing a towel over his short blonde hair.

“Careful, you might go bald.” Eren said as he headed over to the sink.

“Funny. Morning to you too.”

Eren nodded and lathered up his tooth brush with toothpaste before sticking it in his mouth and scrubbing away at his teeth. “Careful they may fall out.”

“Buck off." Eren mumbled around his toothbrush as Reiner laughed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two. And sorry but I had to put the Jean and Eren spat in there. They are just too funny. 
> 
> Author out! :3


	3. Walk on Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren feels like he's on top of the world, he made the group now he just needs to make it on time to his first practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter title is Walk on Water; the song is I can Walk on Water by Basshunter. Again just another song that randomly came on while writing.

For Eren the morning progressed as usual; get dressed, gather the group with Armin and get food. Which was where they currently were, the docks of the lake with their to go breakfasts from the small café down the street from the main college building. Eren sat with his long legs dangling over the edge as he happily munched on his third egg wrap.

“You realize these outings are going to be rare because of the damn weather here.” Connie piped up from his position in the middle of the walk way, on his back. Eren sighed, he knew it and he could feel it with the small bite of fall weather in the air.

Taking another bite of his wrap he nodded. “Yeah, this is why we should enjoy it as much as possible.”  He retorted after having swallowed the chewed food. A collective murmurs of _yeah_ and _agreed_ were heard.

As Eren finished up his breakfast his mind wandered to his try out last night. He had to agree that the guy knew how to dance, not that the song they were dancing to was particularly a difficult one nor were the moves they were executing. It was the way he moved, the rhythm, the beat he moved to. The guy just knew what he was doing. Shaking his head Eren brought himself out of even thinking about the guy. He was obviously a part of Scout if he told him to come back.

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Armin smiling. “You look positively lost.” Armin commented taking a seat next to Eren. The others were still scattered around, some laying out on the ground others running around laughing, and some reading.

“Not lost just thinking.” Eren said as he looked back out to the lake, it was oddly a pretty sight.

“That’s dangerous.” The blond laughed as Eren pouted.

“Not as dangerous as me throwing you into this lake.” Eren muttered with a small smile. The two shared a laughed at that gaining the attention of a few of their friends.

“Are we laughing at Eren’s expense and if so why wasn’t I invited?” Jean said coming up behind the two who were comfortably perched on the dock.

Eren ceased his laughter and let his eyes roll towards Jean. “Humans only, when we have a polo party I’ll be sure to have your handler get you ready.”

“Shut the fuck up Jaeger.”

“Hey, hey, none of that now” Armin snipped at them. Jean growled but agreed silently, sitting down to join Eren and Armin. Eren snorted and nodded as he turned to face his friends a little more. “So are you ready for today?”

Sighing Eren placed his head in his hand and rested his elbow on his knee. Yes he was ready, physically he felt confident. Mentally he was shaking like a Chihuahua in winter. He was so afraid of messing up, of the group thinking they made a mistake by asking him to come back for practice. A touch on his aarm made him focus.

“Dude, you’ll do great.” Eren turned his head to Jean and smiled. Even though the two fought on a regular basis they were still friends. Good friends at that.  Nodding Eren offered a smile. If his friends think he’d do great then he would do great.

\----

Scratch that he wouldn’t do great, he wouldn’t do anything, he wouldn’t even be in the group if he didn’t get there in time. Eren had scrambled to get back to the dorms when he saw that it was close to two fifteen in the afternoon. If he hadn’t of goofed off with his friend by the docks, or went to grab some food with them for lunch he’d be ready. He would be on his way to that main building, hell he’d be at the main building now. Pushing himself to run faster down the sidewalk, Eren hoped he would at least make it in time. Quickly glancing at his watch he had ten minutes. “Damn it.” He cursed his horrible timing.

As he neared the building Eren smiled, maybe he would make it. Glancing behind him he saw Armin, Reiner and Bertholt running after him. They had told him to go ahead and make it there on time and not to worry about them. Rushing to open the door and dart through the building Eren once more glanced at his watch. Five minutes. He would make it! Bursting into the stair well the teen took the stairs two at a time. Jumping from the fourth step from the bottom Eren rushed out the stair well and down the hall toward the dance studio. Skidding to a stop he yanked open the doors and stepped in panting. He was panting and grinning because he had made it!

Looking up Eren saw the shocked, amused and annoyed faces of the members of Scout. Lifting his right hand he wriggled his fingers in an attempt to say hello. All but one gave a wave or voiced a hello. The woman from yesterday, Hanji, scrambled over to him with a wide grin. “Oh my god! Guys look at him!” She squealed. Eren flinched at the sound then looked from Hanji to the others. “He is just too adorable. Coming in here all out of breath…” She squealed again. Eren scooted away from her slowly.

“Your name was Eren right?” Another feminine voice chimed. Green eyes snapped to the others and found the other girl from yesterday walking over. Eren nodded finally standing up from being slightly hunched over. “Welcome to Scout Eren.”

“Tch. He hasn’t even practiced with us, don’t go giving him a welcome just yet.”

Eren’s eyes snapped to the guy with the black hair and the cold gray eyes he met from yesterday. The outfit the other had on was casual, skinny jeans and a gray tank top that showed off nicely toned arms. “You going to stand there all day?” The raven haired man snarked. Eren shook his head and moved further into the room.

“Give him some slack Levi, he’s new.” A tall blonde said, he stood just a few feet from the man called Levi.

The expression on the man’s face didn’t change. “I don’t care. New or not at least have respect enough to not stand in one spot when a group is waiting.”

Eren glared, this guy was getting on his nerves. “Excuse me for breathing.” Eren snarked as he walked closer to the group.

“Oh, looks like someone has sass.” Levi quirked an eyebrow and eyed Eren. “Good, for a minute there I thought you were some meek little shit.”

“Hardly.” Eren smirked as he stopped in the middle of the dance studio.

Looking at the others Eren took in their features. “I’m Eren.” A murmur of _Hey Eren_ circled the room, except from Levi.

“I’m Erwin.” The tall bonde said then he began pointing to the others of the group. “Hanji, whom you met yesterday is over there. The one with the auburn hair is Petra. This is Mike and…”

“That must be Levi.” Eren finished. Erwin nodded with a smile.

“Oh look the shitty brat can comprehend things. Good, then let’s cut the chit chat and get to work.” Levi mused flatly.

A murmur outside the door was heard before the door opened to reveal Armin and behind him Reiner and Bertholt. The trio stood stock still as they took in the room. “Wonderful you brought your groupies.” Levi grumbled as he turned toward the opposite direction of the door. “I swear, if you shits make a ruckus I’ll kick you out so fast, you won’t know what fucking hit you.”

Eren saw Reiner’s eyebrow twitch. Shaking his head Eren tried to tell Reiner to leave it alone. Shuffling in the three looked toward the empty part of the studio and headed toward it so they could watch.

“Eren, I know you tried out yesterday.” Erwin explained gently, “But not all of us got to see that performance. Would you mind showing us a little something? Just so we know what we are working with.” Eren nodded at the blonde man.

As the others cleared away from the middle of the dance floor Eren shrugged off his black hoodie and chucked it toward Armin who grinned and attempted to catch it with a girly squeal. Instead Bertholt snatched it and set it next to them. “Awww I wanted his hoodie.” Armin tried to sound disheartened but failed with a snort. Reiner shook his head and chimed in.

“Bertl got the hoodie. Next article of clothing is mine.” The trio laughed at the obvious joke they were playing on earlier. If they were called groupies they’d act like groupies, just for fun.

“You guys are weirdos.”

“Awww but Eren, we’re _your_ weirdos.” Reiner laughed. A chuckle was heard from some of the members of Scout at the antics.

\----

An hour, a freaking hour into practice and Eren was dying. Straight up dying. Not from exhaustion but from Levi’s insults. Wrong foot this, don’t stripper dance that. Move like this, shake like that, blah blah blah…it was driving Eren nuts.

“You know how to dance shitface, use what you know.” Levi explained as he once more went over the steps the group was working on for a new song. Eren sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Eren watched Levi as he went through the series of moves, although the senior was an asshole and constantly on his back for the last hour, Eren had to admit the guy was amazing. ‘And attractive.’ At that thought Eren shook his head.

“Oi, did you hear what I said?” Levi called. Eren quickly looked at Levi again and nodded. He had heard him and seen him and god forbid thought the guy was attractive just now. Silently Eren berated himself. “Good, now follow me with the routine.”  The raven haired man looked from Eren to Hanji. “Glasses, take left. Erwin center, the rest take the back.” As the group got into place Eren watched Levi grasp the remote from his pocket and press a single button.

Music flowed from the speakers and right into the group moving them and Eren as well. The world around them faded as he threw himself into the dancing. Following Levi’s instruction Eren weaved and turned when the beat called for it. From the corner of his eyes Eren could see Levi following him, evaluating his movements.

Feeling a light tap on his foot Eren quickly let his eyes catch the movement of Levi’s left foot by his right. Was he in Levi’s way? Did the guy purposely do that? Feeling it again Eren glanced at Levi who stopped dancing suddenly to face Eren, which in turn threw off the rest of the group because Petra turned into Levi, making her fall in Mike. Mike off stepped and leaned over getting into Hanji’s line of fire and she landed ass first on the wood floor.

“Mind explaining the sudden collision?” Mike piped from the floor as he moved to help Petra up.

Levi walked up to Eren and grasped the front of his shirt and tugging to bring the teen lower. “When I fucking tap your foot it means move it.” Levi growled out. “You know what, next practice you’re learning this shit.” Levi let go of Eren and gracefully stormed to the side of the studio.

“Learning what exactly?”

“Communication, fucktruck.” At that comment the sound of flesh smacking polished hardwood floor was heard.

“Ok man, seriously, I put up with the brat comments. I even let the little ‘shit’ comments fly but don’t ever call him shit like that.” Reiner bellowed as he stood from his spot. Armin and Bertholt looked nervous as Reiner had his little outburst.

Levi on the other hand stood there, water bottle in hand, eyes cold. “Sit down you over grown pitbull.” Levi said after he took a swig from the water bottle. Eren looked to the other members of Scout hoping they would know what to do, cause hell Eren would try but he couldn’t hold Reiner back. To the brunette’s surprise the other members of Scout looked completely calm.

“You insult my friend and you want me to sit down? Like hell man.”

Levi placed the water back down, turned and walked back over toward Eren. “Don’t bring them next time.” Levi said then he positions himself behind Eren and tapped his left foot twice. “That’s a starting signal.” Eren glanced over to Reiner who seemed put off that he was ignored. This was going to be one hell of a time if things continued this way.

As the rest of Scout sat back against the mirrors, Levi and Eren worked on signals. “Levi, not even I understood what you were trying to do with the signaling.” Hanji quipped from her sprawled out spot on the floor.

“That’s because you're useless.”

“Rude.”

“Yes I am.” Levi said plainly. Scratch this group being hell, Eren was beginning to enjoy them. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we actually got some Levi interaction. What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Till next time! Littlewolf out!


	4. Timber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is exhausted, but that doesn't stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late and I'm so sorry guys. But I'll be posting up a Halloween short as well. 
> 
> This chapter's title is Timber by PitBull ft. Kesha (Don't kill me, it was catchy.)

The process of balancing the day was something Eren had to relearn and quick. Classes, homework, friends, practice; and it had only been a week since he went to his first practice. Eren was exhausted, but happy. He felt alive despite the aches and the soreness his muscles felt. It also could have been the fact that his group had five other individuals that were driven to their core, so naturally they were a little more hard on him. Especially Levi.  The freshman was surprised he didn’t collapse right after practice each day.

_“We have to get you use to do this, brat.”_  Levi’s words echoed in his head as Eren opened the door to his and Amrin’s shared dorm room. He would certainly get use to it just not right now. He was learning to execute moved moves he wasn’t use to doing.

Dropping his bag by the door and closing the door, Eren shuffled his way over to his bed and let himself fall with a loud **THUMP!** “Yeah, get use to this my ass. You’re a slave driver Levi.” Eren grumbled as he buried his head into the brightly colored duvet Mikasa sent him. It was a congratulations gift.

The sound of the door opening and closing didn’t make Eren move. He was just too comfortable. “You know, lack of oxygen to the brain stunts it’s growth.” Armin’s voice filtered into his ears.

“Don’t care.” He mumbled into the blanket. Moving his face to the side so he could look at his best friend Eren sighed. “Dude, I feel like shit.”

Armin scrunched his nose up. “It’s only been a week and you’re picking up his nasty vocabulary.” Eren groaned at the comment.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Armin said as he walked to Eren’s closet searching for something. “So I’m going to assume Levi is working you like a slave?” Eren groaned again at the comment but nodded. “Awww poor baby.” Armin cooed jokingly.

“Hey! You try doing the shit he wants me to pull off!” Armin shook his head at Eren as he picked up a pair of clean sweat pants and threw them at the complaining brunette.

“I’d rather not thanks. Having Levi on my ass is one of those things I can live without.”

Eren snickered at that, the raven haired dancer have given everyone a reason to back off, during practice that passed Wednesday. As soon as Eren had entered the studio, albeit Reiner and Bertholt trailing behind, Levi was raving. He was in a mood according to Hanji. With a few mistakes on Eren part during the dance routine insults were thrown and threats. Eren had watched Reiner go red in the face and march over to Levi to give the man a piece of his mind when BAM Reiner was on his back. Not that that stopped Reiner from trying to make a point.

Laughing at the memory of Wednesday’s practice Eren slowly pushed himself up. “I think we can all live without Levi on our asses.”

\----

Upon entering the studio Eren shed his hoodie and handed it to Armin who shuffled off to the corner. The rest of Scout were scattered around stretched and talking. Moving further in Eren gained their attention. “Eren! Oh my god! Petra look at him.” Hanji squeal from her position on the floor, she had been stretching her legs. “You are just so adorable!” The eccentric woman yapped. Eren smiled, he was starting to get use to her antics.

“Thanks? I guess?” He said as he stood throwing his sore arm across his chest to stretch it out.

Laughing Erwin, mimicked Hanji’s stretch and laid his body over the top of his leg, touching his toes. “You look positively exhausted, Eren. You sure you can handle practice today?” Erwin asked slightly corncerned for the boy who looked ready for a long nap.

“I’m good. I’ll sleep later.” Eren replied switching arms. “So what’s the plan today?”

“The plan is for you to learn shit and keep up, brat.” Came Levi’s voice from the entrance of the studio. Eren turned and glanced at the senior.

“How polite of you to show up.” Eren mumbled as he moved to sit down and stretch his legs. Light footsteps echoed in the open studio and the back of Eren shirt was grabbed making him flinch and quickly glare at Levi.

“What?” Levi growled. “No seriously, care to repeat that?” Eren laughed as he heard Hanji say something about moods. “Shut it shitty glasses.”

“I said nice of you to show up. Geez I think you need to check up old man.” Eren pulled away from Levi and sat down.

“No, no get up.” Levi said flatly as his shoe connected with Eren’s ass. “You don’t get to sit down after that, shithead.” Levi smirked at Eren’s obvious discontent. “Not that I need to explain to you, but I had business to take care of. As for the old man comment, I’m not the one who looks like he’s ready to take his four o’clock nap.”

Eren laughed, “Touche.” The brunette slowly stood and faced Levi. “You’re still an ass though.”

“You’re lucky we have a show, otherwise I’d punch you in that pretty mouth.” Levi growled and stormed passed Eren into the storage room. A moment passed before Hanji started cackling from the floor.

“Eren.”

“What Hanji...?”

Her cackling got worse. “Pretty…. Ahahahaha mouth…”

“I hate you.”

\-----

The song that flowed from the speakers into the room had Eren instantly swinging his hips. Petra and Hanji had actually suggested the song. Rolling his hips Eren danced without a set routine, it was the first time the members of Scout would see this way and their faces lit up.

“WOOHOO! Shake it Eren!” Hanji squealed. Petra had he phone out as did Armin over in the corner. Erwin was on the floor smiling as him and Mike watched Eren just let loose. Levi on the other hand was intently watching the boy. His gray eyes following each move performed.

Eren turned and performed a few set of steps, dropping to the floor he slowing brought himself up. He threw his arm out and turned. Levi had to admit the boy was good and light on his feet. Quirking a brow Levi wondered briefly what other forms of dance Eren knew. Pushing away from the wall Levi went to join Eren, this was practice after all.

**It’s going down**

**I’m yelling Timber!**

**You better move,**

**You better dance**

Levi stepped in time with Eren with little effort. As Eren threw out his right arm Levi swerved and swayed his hips as he lowered himself down then turned and stepped up to moved behind Eren. Levi lightly touched the boy’s left foot. Eren dipped and swerved left and Levi went right. The reaction to the signal made Levi pleased that the kid had taken to the method of communication well. They had practiced it all week after all.

Eren heard the voices of the group sing with the song as him and Levi continued to dance with the song. Smiling Eren moved, he turned and walked a bit away from Levi. Knowing he had their attention Eren leaned and caught himself on his arm, using his abdomen he lifted his lower half up. Throwing himself back onto his legs he turned and stepping into the music once more.

“That’s the Eren I know. GO!” Armin’s voice rose from the corner.

Making his way back to the group Eren grinned. Levi stood there with calculating eyes. “Oi, you didn’t tell me you were calpable of pulling something like that off.” Levi seemed almost impressed.

“You never asked, but yeah. I had a friend in High School that showed me.” Eren scratched that back of his neck sheepishly.

“Tch, I shouldn’t have to ask.”

Rolling his eyes Eren smiled, at least he was able to impress Levi a little.

\-----

“EREN!” Hanji called as the group packed up, practice had run longer than normal due to Levi testing out Eren’s abilities. He even asked Eren if he was familiar with ballet and tango. Eren had ballet classes when he was younger much to his embarrassment, but he knew close to nothing about tango.

Turning to Hanji, Eren adjusted his hoodie that he had slipped on and lifted an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“There’s a Halloween party going on later this week, Scout was invited.” She said plainly as she adjusted her sneakers. Eren stood there not comprehending at first then after moment a look of horror passed his features.

“Are you implying that I’m included?” Eren asked as he turned to Armin who looked excited for his friend.

“No shit, dumbass.” Levi said as he stopped in front of Eren. The freshman saw Levi switch his gaze to Armin then back to his own green eyes. “I’m sure the fan club will tag along.” Eren grinned, in the week he’d known Levi he had come to learn that this was Levi’s way of inviting the other along as well. Though Eren would have them tag along anyway.

“I’m sure they will.” Eren said with a laugh as he turned away to head out the door.

“Eren, wait.” Eren heard Petra call from her place by Mike and Erwin, who were packing there gym bags. “Wear a costume!”

Eren stood stock still, a costume. He had completely forgotten about a costume, not that he really went out on Halloween anyway. “Is there a theme he needs to follow?” Armin called from behind Eren, who in turn grimaced.

“Twenties theme.”

“Got it! He’ll be there.” Armin called as he grabbed the back of Eren’s shirt.

“What are you my stylist now?” Eren whined as he was practically dragged from the studio.

Armin snickered as Eren straightened himself out and they walked side by side. “Oh Eren, I’m gonna make you FABULOUS!!!!” Armin sang. Eren groaned and smacked his hand to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short but I promise I'll have longer chapters for you lovely people. in the mean time, what did you guys think?


	5. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren picks out a costume with the rest of the dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short and I don't go into explaining the party cause well... the next chapter explains they just leave. xD Anyway no song for this one just titled it for the holiday. Enjoy!

Ever since the mention of the party at the end of practice Eren had been searching for the right costume to wear. Twenties theme wasn’t a very good choice in his opinion since nothing seemed to look right on him. Reiner said he looked to innocent for a gangster of the twenties, Ymir said he could always “Drag it” and be a flapper, but he shot that down.

“You know…” Jean started. “You could always go as a paper boy.” The two toned freshman was sprawled on the floor of Eren and Armin’s dorm with Marco sitting on Eren’s desk chair, Reiner occupying Armin’s bed and Bertholt sitting on the floor leaning against Eren’s bed.

“A paperboy?” Eren questioned as he looked at Jean.

Reiner snorted, “I can actually see that. It’d be cute.”

“What if I don’t want to be cute?” Eren complained. Suddenly a show hit in the stomach. Jean’s shoe. “Hey! I seriously don’t need the smell of your nasty ass feet in here!” Eren crabbed as he threw the shoe back at Jean.

Armin laughed as he sat next to Eren. “Why don’t we try it? Come on Eren, plus if you guys do dance it’ll be easy to maneuver in.” Eren’s friends were convinced Scout would end up performing at this party, and deep down Eren thought it was possible.

Groaning Eren agreed and from there it was like a storm broke out, Reiner bolted off the bed as Jean dragged Marco up, Bertholt and Armin had Eren by the arms and they were out the door. “You guys are complete assholes, you were waiting for that.” Eren grumbled as they all followed Reiner down the stairs of their dorm building and to the parking lot for the campus.

“Of course we were. That and we were bored as fuck Jaeger.” Jean snarked as he walked next to Marco.

Throwing his head back Eren whined. “You’re all lousy people.” The hand of Eren’s arm that belonged to Armin tightened.

“No you’re lousy for making us bored.” Armin chimed and Eren blanched at that.

“Y tu Armin? Y tu?” Eren said in faked disbelief. The group of boys laughed out at that as they neared Reiner’s car. “Are you seriously considering driving in this city right now? I mean really Reiner. People suck!”

Reiner laughed as he opened the doors. “I’m a good driver, Eren.” Eren shook his head as all the boys piled in the car.

\---

Two hours, fifteen minutes and forty three seconds they had been in this damn costume shop and Eren was starting to go just a little crazy. They hadn’t found anything worthwhile and Eren wanted to just cry out that he would skip the party, but he couldn’t because he was a Scout now too. ‘God that never gets old.’ Eren thought.

“Eren, what about this?” Reiner held up a costume of a gladiator and Eren slightly wondered if the others knew it was twenties themed.

“Reiner, I CAN’T go in that, besides it looks like a dress.” Eren stated, rummaging around through the racks of costumes in the old shop.

Armin came around the corner with a middle aged man in tow, a grin plastered on his face. “Eren. This is the owner. He has a costume.” Eren let his hands fall to his sides. They had been here so long that Eren was willing to give in to the offered help. Nodding Eren followed Armin the the shop owner toward the back while the other boys dug through the costumes at the front.

“This one tells me you’re looking for something Twenties themed, paper boy if possible. I have a few things you can choose from.” The man suggested as he lead them through a room full of costumes. Costumes that were definitely of better quality. Looking around Eren whistled.

“These are great, the costumes I mean.”

“They are stage costumes. Your friend here says you’re a dancer.” Eren panicked for a moment, he hadn’t really been introduced as the six member of Scout yet, but he was a secured member.

Scratching the back of his head Eren laughed, “Something like that, yeah.” Stopping in front of an array of costumes Eren instantly picked out the military outfit. Reaching out he gingerly let his fingers run over it. “Can I try this one?” The shop owner nodded with a smile. Taking it from the rack it was hung up on Eren turned to Armin. The blond stood with a smile and nodded.

“Try it on, Eren.”

What Eren expected was not what he saw in the mirror when he saw his reflection. He looked the part, aside for the messy brown locks poking out from under the hat. Eren numbly fixed the tie as he exited the changing room. “Shit dude, you look great!”

Green eyes shot to the door seeing his friends all standing there. Reiner had been the one to shoot the compliment. “Thanks, I think I like this better than the paper boy idea.” Eren said as he turned in a circle for the guys to see.

“Looking snappy there Eren.” Marco offered with a smile. Yeah, the decision had been made. Military man in the Roaring Twenties era. Changing and making it to the counter had prove to take longer due to his friends finding interest in the theatre costumes.

The voice of the shop owner broke him from glaring at his friends. “Don’t worry, kid. I’ll loan it to you. If you decide you want it then you can pay for it.” Eren was shocked, never had any one offered to loan something like this to him.

“I can’t do that.”

“Look, I think I know what this is for so call it a favor. Plus, your group will be impressed.” The man smiled and patted Eren’s hand.

\----

Halloween had snuck up on him making Eren wonder where the weeks were going. He had officially been with Scout for two weeks and they had strangely become his second family aside from the one he had now. It was comforting for Eren that the group he was starting to become close with, started to become friends with his friends. Levi on the other hand seemed tolerant of everyone. He wasn’t overly excited like Hanji, or meek like Petra. He was definitely not like Erwin and thank god nothing like Mike who had sniffed him upon arriving to each practice. Levi was just that…Levi. Smiling Eren thought back to his second practice, it was the day Eren gave his number to everyone so he could get a hold of them. Levi had looked at it like it was something to be cautious of. He explained that if he needed anything that Eren would answer. Levi had then held out his hand for Eren’s phone and proceeded to put his number in, much to everyone’s shock.

The sound of his phone vibrating on the desk broke Eren out of his memories. Letting his fingers fall from the tie, he reached over and grasped the phone. Just a text. From Levi. ‘Speak of the devil.’ Eren thought.

_Are you ready, brat?_

Eren quickly typed out a reply. _Yes, are you ready?_

_What kind of question is that?_

_Nevermind_

_Get downstairs, you little shit._

Giving himself a once over Eren deemed himself ready. Armin and the others had gone on ahead of him with Hanji’s help of course as the where they were headed. Eren had been stuck in his last class later than usual.

Slipping on the shoes that went with the outfit Eren locked the door behind him and headed to the stairs. Taking the stair two at a time Eren felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time; butterflies. Butterflies in his stomach. The past few days Eren kept his costume a secret from the other members of Scout. Not that it was too hard considering there wasn’t much to dress up as from the 1920s.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Eren saw Levi leaning against the railing picking at the invisible lint on the suit jacket he had. Smirking at the choice of outfit, Eren made his way to the senior. “A gangster?”

“What of it?” Levi quipped not looking at the college freshman.

“I like it.” Eren replied shrugging. Levi lifted his head and stared at Eren, catching his eyes the brunette watched Levi’s gray eyes look him over slowly.

Pushing himself from the railing Levi stood in front of Eren and the boy watched as the other reached up and fiddled with his tie. “Soldier boy?”

“What of it?” Eren asked, turning Levi’s reply against him. Levi looked up and smirked.

“I like it.” Was all that Eren got from Levi.

“Thanks? Oh yeah, Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween, you little shit. Now let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww Levi and Eren are adorable with their little interactions. <3


	6. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and the group discuss routines and minor details for an upcoming show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of Chapter Six is Venus by Shinhwa. I love them and I had to put it in there. It plays a significant part in the plot as it does say VENUS in it, the goddess of LOVE! :)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! I've been brain storming on how to write out the Tango scene and oh my god guys your going to love it or at least I hope you love it. Ok enough of my chatter READ my lovelies!!!! <3
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnP-SWX29Jo (Shinhwa's dance version of Venus.)

Cold, that’s all Eren could think of the morning after the party from hell. Cold and fucking depressing as hell. Eren shuffled out of the dorms with Armin by his side. The blond was cursing the night as well. It had gone from practically having no one to having the entire damn city crammed in one spot. It was annoying and believe it or not Eren had started to get claustrophobic . His friends and the members of Scout didn’t stay long, which meant they didn’t dance. Not that Eren was complaining, he didn’t want to wreck the costume the shop owner had loaned him.

“Eren, Hanji just texted.” Armin mumbled from his right. Eren wondered for a moment why Hanji texted Armin. “You forgot your phone, didn’t you?” At that Eren shoved his hand in his pocket where he usually kept his phone.

“Well fuck me sideways…” Eren cursed. He did forget his phone. He forgot and he was sure Levi and Erwin had tried getting a hold of him.

Armin broke out laughing at Eren but managed through his giggles to speak. “She…wants us…to meet… up.” Eren quirked an eyebrow at his friend. “Coffee, you dip.”

“Right, okay. Wanna get the guys?” Armin nodded as he texted Hanji back. Somehow Armin ended up with everyone’s numbers and Eren swore his best friend was some kind of persuasive genius.  Turning around in the hall the duo made their way to Jean and Marco’s room. Eren had been tempted to start singing a song, any song related to horses so he could annoy the piss out of Jean, but decided against it. Instead he opted for a simple knock on the door.

“Coming!” Eren heard from behind the door and smirked. No, he wasn’t going to leave that untouched.

“Jean! Marco! We don’t need to hear that!” Eren yelled through the door. Said door opened so fast Eren had to blink to focus on the red faced Jean.

“Fuck you, Jaeger.”

“Nah, I’m not into beastiality.” Eren laughed as Jean went to grab his shirt. Armin stepped in between them trying to glare. Keyword, trying. “No seriously dude, we just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to get food and coffee or something.”

Jean shrugged as he backed away, still a little miffed at the brunette. “I guess.”

“Good, now get a move on. We’re getting Reiner and Bertl.” Eren rambled off as he and Armin started to move toward the end of the hall.

“Damn it Eren, at least tell me where.” Jean screeched as Eren walked away.

“Usual place I guess.” With that Eren and Armin turned the corner. Armin nudged his shoulder with a smile.

“At least there wasn’t a fight.” Eren scoffed at Armin’s comment.

“Armin. I can’t believe you think I’d fight with Jean.” He said sarcastically. Armin rolled his blue eyes and continued to walk down the hall. Both teens spotted the door to Reiner and Bertholt’s dorm open. Closing in on it they peeked into the dorm room.

Reiner was splayed across his bed while Bertholt was cleaning his side of the room. “I sense boredom in the force.”

“I sense stupid attempts at making movie quotes funny.” Reiner mumbled not moving from his bed. Eren snickered and walked into the room.

“Aww Reiner, don’t be that way. I was trying to brighten you’re day.”

“And you’re ray of fucking sun shine, Eren, truly.”Reiner chuckled as he sat up and propped himself on his elbows. “What’s up?”

“Coffee, food, Scout meet up. Wanna go?” Armin rattled off. A spark appeared in Reiner’s eyes and he nodded.

Sliding off his bed in an awkward fashion Reiner poked Bertholt’s arm. “We’re going to get food and coffee and Eren is having a Scout meeting.” Bertholt smiled and nodded.

“Give me a minute to get my jacket and shoes.” Bertholt said softly and turned to meet Eren’s eyes. “You sure you want us tagging along?”

“You big giraffe, of course I do.” Eren laughed and nudged Bertl’s arm lightly.

\---

The group had met up just outside the dorms, Jean and Marco wrapped up in similar jackets, Ymir wearing her winter coat who was holding Christa protectively, who in turn looked like the Marshmallow Man from the Ghost Busters movie with her white puffy coat. Sasha and Connie were wrapped up in each other’s arms claiming body heat was the best kind of heat. Reiner and Bertl had followed Eren and Armin out of the building. The group huddled together to protect themselves from the cold that surrounded.

“Oh my god, where did Summer go?” Sasha bit out as the group moved toward the café down the street.

“I ate it along with your hopes and dreams, Now can we please stop complaining?!” Ymir quipped as she tried to keep her arm wrapped around Christa. The small blond girl playfully swatted Ymir at her comment to Sasha.

Eren shook his head, “You guys it’s now fall border line winter, we live in Illinois, you’re going to freeze your ass off.” He said as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Sasha snipped in his direction.

Sighing Eren continued to walk, his black coat buttoned up to the collar, his neck covered by a multicolored scarf Reiner had thrown at him when they all first started school here.  Looking over to Armin and seeing the blond tapping away at his phone Eren grumbled. He can’t believe he forgot his phone.

“Eren, be prepared.” The blond boy squeaked out. Eren raised a brow at Armin hoping he would tell him why. “Levi’s in a mood.”

“When isn’t he?” Quipped Ymir from behind them. “Seriously. He’s like a cat.”

Laughter ripped from the group and Eren’s eyes watered because his mind came up with the image of Levi as a cat. “Oh my god, I hate you guys.”

“Guys, seriously though, Hanji says he isn’t happy.”

“Again, when isn’t he in a mood?” Reiner said it this time. It was clear Reiner and Levi didn’t get along well. It had been made clear when Levi had told him straight to his face that ‘He doesn’t have a say in this group’.

Eren tried to sober up from his laughter as quickly as possible. “Can you ask her what is up his ass now?” Eren heard from Jean and that started the laughter all over again.

\---

When Hanji said Levi wasn’t happy, she meant it. When they walked into the café the senior practically growled at everything that moved. Eren frowned at the sight and they expected him to dance alongside this half human half cat beast from hell. Damn.

Eren had taken the seat across from Levi and everyone else filed in, pushing tables together and moving chairs to accommodate the large group. “Morning guys.” Eren said as he unbuttoned his jacket. A chorus of _“Morning.”_   Followed after except for Levi , of course who sat sipping his from his cup. Eren raised an eyebrow at the odd way the senior held his cup, fingers clasping the rim of the cup.

“Hey, Levi.” Eren attempted.

“Brat.” He growled back. Eren sighed and leaned his elbows on the table.

“You okay?” Levi eyed Eren after he asked and the question made the senior lift an eyebrow. “You seem off today.”

“Tch.” The raven haired male made a noise then turned his head slightly. “We have back up dancers courtesy of shit for brains with the glasses. They’re annoying.”

Eren was slightly surprised Levi was talking to him but happy none the less. “Is this about the routine we’ve been learning?” Levi turned to Eren then and set his cup down.

“Are you sure you’ve been present the last few weeks?” Levi asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Yes, it’s about the routine. I wanted it to be just Scout but apparently having back ups are to make the dance look better.” Eren nodded, he could see how back up dancers could be an issue especially ones that they hadn’t worked with before. The brunette sighed rested his head on his hand.

“Don’t stress over it. We’ll make it work.”

Levi looked back at the brunette and narrowed his eyes slightly before he leaned in a little closer to Eren. “Make it work? I won’t settle for anything less, got that?”

“Chill, I was just saying the group will do fine.” Eren retorted as Levi grumbled.

Hanji broke their small conversation moments later. “We get to meet the backup dancers today.” She said loudly. Petra looked excited with the news, Erwin seemed to tolerate it with a smile and Mike sat there with an indifferent look.

“I swear if they fuck shit up I’ll fuck their faces up.” Levi growled out around his cup. Eren Tried to hold in his laughter but couldn’t when a few of his friends giggled. “Shut it peanut gallery.” At Levi’s command the others quickly quelled their laughter and opted for something safer to pass their time in the café.

“I can’t imagine them screwing things up Rivaille.” Erwin said quietly from Hanji’s side. Levi growled, like actually growled at the use of his full name. Everyone seemed to recoil at that.

After a moment Ymir opened her mouth from the other side of the table at the far end. “Can we please just talk about how he just proved my point earlier?” She said pointing at Levi.

\----

Eren stood in the middle of the dance studio, his hands in his hair as Levi ordered the group around his normal commanding way. “Will you shits just get into place?” He growled. He was doing a lot of that today. “Okay, discussion over, let’s get to work. Jeager, center left Erwin center right. Petra back left, Mike back center, Hanji back right.” He called out as he still in the middle of the circle. “Let’s run through this before the home wreckers get here.”

“I got the music!” Armin called from the other side of the studio where Eren’s friends had filed in to watch once more. Ymir and Christa were in the corner with Connie and Sasha glued to each other next to them. Reiner and Bertholt had their phones out again, one skyping Annie, the other recording, standing against the wall. Jean and Marco were sitting just next to them, Jean holding Armin’s phone up. The blond had skyped Mikasa so she could watch. Eren wiggled his fingers at the camera before he heard the click of the music.

“Aww yeah! Shinhwa!” Sasha squealed from her spot next to Connie.

The group stood as the music started, Levi started off the dance rising slowly from the ground his arm stretched out as he came to stand. As he turned to face the front the group all stepped in tune with the music and turned to rotate one person, then slowly bent down, their knees bent and their figures hunched over. Quickly then stepped again and rotated only to end up in a triangle formation.  Hanji Stepped out and walked to the beat in front of the group.

**Amu mal eobsi seuchideon neol cheom bon sungan**

**You light up**

**Light up**

**Light up**

She dipped her knee and brought her up and switched, the group behind her swerved to step into another formation. They moved right then left behind her then stood to bring one arm up. Hanji turned and stepped into the formation with them. They all bent their knees and used their core to bend down just a little then come right back. Petra turned and clapped stretching her right arm out as if commanding the group, who at this point where bent down. They all pumped their bodies up and down to the beat. Retracting her arm they are swept themselves into another circle this time Eren being the center. He brought his arms out quickly then snapped them back holding them bent a few centimeters from his chest, hands creating a triangle. The others followed suit. As Erwin and Mike got into their positions Levi, Hanji and Petra moved to stand behind the other three; Hanji behind Erwin, Petra behind Mike and Levi behind Eren.

 When the beat picked up Levi, Petra and Hanji snapped their hands to the front of the dancer in front of them placing then on their chests. As each verse was sung their hands changed positions going down the dancers body.

As this occurred Eren turned red as he had when learning the routine. It felt intimate and odd.  Not unpleasant though and that worried him a bit. Letting out a shaky breath Eren tried to focus on the routine that he had to practice since he joined the group.

Feeling those hands placed relatively close to his crotch Eren felt his blush trickle down his neck but focused on the hip movements the group drilled him to do for that particular part of the song. Those hand traveled quickly up slightly lifting his shirt in the process. Stepped to the Side Levi and Eren faced one another , Green eyes met gray and Eren felt a trickle of warmth seep into his veins. Snapping his arm near Levi’s shoulder then down by his waist Levi moved his body accordingly. The dancers seemed to flow like water around one another. Slipping his leg in between Levi’s legs the shorter male held a hand to Eren’s shoulder and swept his body down then back up. Eren almost groaned at the contact.

Eren had admitted to himself the night of the Halloween party that there was an attraction there. Sure Levi was a controlling, clean freak, asshole of a dancer, but he was most definitely a good looking controlling, clean freak, asshole of a dancer. One that Eren wanted to learn more about.

Stepping away from the other dancers, Levi, Hanji and Petra  gracefully moved into the spots in the line. The group stepped in time to the music swinging their and swerved into turns to form another triangle formation. Steeping from the Back Erwin took Center and the group moved to make a circle around him. Performing swift steps and arm movement he directed the group to move into a line and step out from there.

As the song went on it was clear the group knew their routine and the on looking group either wore grins or smirks at the performance being done right in front of them. Armin looked at the group clearly proud of his best friend as he held his phone up for Mikasa to see. Her face, although a bit grainy from the skype chat, was full of pride at her brother. Reiner and Bertholt wore matching grins as they recorded the performance. Even Annie who watched from skype was wearing a rare smile. The group couldn’t have been more proud.

As the song came to a close the dancers panted and sat on the floor from the positions they had ended in. Levi scooted himself over to Eren who was now sprawled on the floor. “Good work.” He said with a small smirk. That smirk made Eren’s heart jump a bit.

“Eren, oh my god! We really did the whole dance!” Hanji yelled and it echoed in the studio. Eren cringed at the sound. “Did any of you catch that on video?!” She yelled over to the group that were still in their perspective spots against the wall watching the group. Reiner grinned and wiggled his Iphone.

“That would be me, designated camera man.” Reiner chirped out.

“More like designated stalker.” Ymir quipped from her corner. The group laughed as Reiner flipped her off. Hanji scrambled over to Reiner and watched the footage. As they did that Levi layed out on the floor, his head on Eren’s leg.

“This is disgusting.” He grumbled and Eren raised his head to look at the senior.

“What is?”

“The fucking sweat and the floor, you shit.” Groaning Eren smacked the back of his head against the wood floor.

Cackling made them all look in Hanji’s direction. Eren sat up and leaned on his elbows while Levi had just turned his head. Erwin and Petra were helping Mike off the floor but stopped to glance at her as well. “Please tell me you’re keeping this. Oh. My. God.” She laughed. Reiner nodded.

“Oh yeah, it’s being saved and maybe uploaded.”

“Upload that routine you little fuck and I’ll kill you.” Levi threatened. Reiner lifted a brow.

“After the routine is performed I planned on uploading it, short stack.”

“Wow, I know kindergartners that can come up with better come backs. You suck.” Levi stated plainly. The group laughed at Reiner’s expense.

“Shut the fuck up.” Reiner said. Levi just shook his head. “Anyway, this beauty right here is going to get a lot of views. Want to know why?” Eren instantly knew why by the look on Reiner’s face.

“You didn’t?” Eren croaked out as he sat straight up. Reiner’s smirk turned into a Cheshire cat smile. “Oh hell, kill me.”

“Want to see it?”

“Fucking kill me now.” Yeah, Eren knew, he knew because throughout the whole dance he had been turned on all because of one senior, Levi. “Fuck my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh la la a little closeness for you guys. I'm such a tease. I'll throw in more closeness of our babies for you soon. Then later comes smut... I mean I didn't say that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Author out!


	7. Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren shares a day with Levi revealing a part of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is Because by Yoko Kanno; It fit what I was trying to convey in the chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it!

“Your taste in music sucks.” Levi had said to Eren as they lay on their backs in the studio. It had been just the two of them for the day. Classes had been cancelled or rather most of Eren’s classes had been cancelled. Bad weather.  It was now the end of November, Eren had been with the group for almost two months. Two months of hard work and one competition. That competition had been filled with his friends cheering and yelling and Reiner throwing insults to the opposing groups. It was a good thing they came in first with their routine because Reiner would have been on the receiving end of Levi’s wrath.  The competition itself was unlike anything Eren had thought. Eight groups competed for a title and cash prize. The winnings were split within the group.

“And yours is any better?” Eren quipped back to the senior. The two had spent the day talking and just being lazy. The rest of Scout had family plans and obligations to attend, so Levi made the decision to call Eren to schedule practice. Some practice this was. “I thought we were practicing today.”

Levi snorted and continued to lay on his back staring at the ceiling. “Just shut that trap for a few minutes and enjoy that thing called silence.”

“No seriously Levi, we’ve been here for hours and have done nothing.”

“And you’re complaining why?”

Eren shrugged, he really wasn’t complaining, in fact he was enjoying himself. Levi and Eren had done everything and nothing all at once today. “I’m not really complaining.” The brunette heard a snort from the other.

“So what made you choose this school?” The unexpected question came as a surprise to Eren. Glancing at the senior, Eren stayed silent. He knew why he was here of course; to further his education, to become something more for himself and Mikasa. “You know what, get up.” Eren opened his mouth to say something but Levi shoved his hand over it. “Just get up, brat.” Levi stood taking his hand from Eren’s mouth and wiping it on his pants.

“What…?” Eren started but quickly shut his mouth as Levi shot him a look. Snatching Eren’s Ipod he took it over to the dock and put it on shuffle.

“We’re dancing.”

“Dancing?”

“It’s what we do, isn’t it?” Levi said flatly as the song started to play. Eren nodded to him moving to stand next to him. “No, we’re doing something different today.” He stated holding out his hand to Eren. The freshman lifted a brow at it but slowly slid his hand into Levi’s.

Gripping it with tenderness Eren didn’t know the man possessed, Levi led Eren in a slow dance of elegance and grace. One hand held Eren’s hand the other one Eren’s waist. “Levi…?”

“So why did you come to this school?” Levi repeated his question from earlier, ignoring the fact Eren was going to question him.

Eren blinked once, twice, three times then let a small smile touch his lips. Levi was distracting him from thinking. “Obviously to learn, but I want to be something great.” He answered as Levi led the dance, turning both their bodies into a dance that swept the floor. Nothing fast paced, nothing flashy, no hops or lifts just a simple waltz to a song that had been on Eren’s Ipod.

“Something great… What’s your major, kid?” His hand slipped to the small of Eren’s back bringing him a little closer to Levi.

“Business. My sister wants to open a shop with her designs and she needs someone to back her up.” The taller of the two explained. Levi looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow.

“You don’t seem the business type.” He said with a twitch of his lips as he continued to step with the music around the studio. “Why does she need you to back her up?”

Eren let out a sigh as he let Levi guide him around the studio. The movements felt so natural, like water. “Because, we only have each other.” Eren noticed Levi’s eyes search him, his features, his face, he was looking for the story behind it. What surprised Eren yet again was Levi never asked. He just kept dancing.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Levi’s voice was deeper, not by much but it was noticeable to Eren.

Eren shrugged and looked down at their feet as they moved. “What are you studying?”

“Believe it or not, English as a Second Language.” Levi muttered. A hand quickly shot up and pushed Eren’s face up. “Don’t look at the ground dumb shit. You’ll fuck up the dance.” He grumbled.

Eren stared at Levi for a moment, wide eyed, stunned that the senior was touching his face. With the dancing and now the hand on his jaw it probably looked intimate. Levi retracted his hand and placed it back on Eren’s waist. Shaking himself mentally Eren quickly recovered. “ ESL? Where do you want to teach?”

“France, I could be a French teacher here if I want.”

The freshman smiled, “Oddly enough I could see you speaking French.”

“Maintenant, vous pouvez voir et m’entendre parler francis.” Levi rattled off with a smirk. Eren stumbled over his own feet after and blushed. Full on pink cheeks and ears. Levi snorted at Eren’s mess up and pulled him up and a little closer. They were practically breathing each other in.

“Well…damn.” Eren said with a lopsided smile. Levi shook his head and stepped accordingly. “I have no idea what you just said…but, damn.”

“I said, ‘Now you can see and hear me speak French.’”Levi replied. “I take it you like the language.”

“What the fuck?”

“You’re blushing.”Levi was smirking, and Eren wanted to smack it off him. He wanted to smack that damn sexy smirk off him and run for the hills or rather run for his dorm room. Blushing at the French language was not something he wanted to be caught doing.

They had gone through a slew of songs, but never changed their pace or the style of dance. It was Levi’s way of keeping Eren steady, a small gesture of the ever changing world and something steady to depend on. The two switched off leading after Levi showed him how and the steps, which Eren caught onto fairly quickly.

“Can we go back to when you said it was just you and your sister?” Levi asked cautiously as he took a step to turn their bodies around. He was leading again.

Eren nodded, he figured he’d end up telling the senior one day or another. “What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know stupid, start at the beginning.”

“Whoa, hey I was just asking what you wanted to know. Which is apparently everything.” Eren defended as Levi continued to lead them in the dance. “I grew up in bum fuck Iowa, no seriously don’t laugh I grew up in the middle of fucking nowhere. Some small town states away from here. When I was eight we adopted Mikasa. I was so happy to not be an only child.” Eren said with a smile, he was remembering the good times with his family.

“My Dad was a doctor, a successful one at that. He traveled a lot so we rarely got to spend time with one another but when we did Dad would take us out on ‘adventures’. But those again were so rare. Mikasa and I grew up with my mother being there for us. We had the others too, Armin who lived down the street from us. Reiner and Bertl and Annie, but those three came later as did all the others.”

Levi interrupted him, “You mean to tell me the Eren Jaeger fan club has actually been together that damn long?”

“They’re not my fan club, jack ass.”

“Whatever, continue with the story you little shit.”

“Anyway, we were in junior high when mom died. The family was headed to California for a family vacation. One of those rare ones. There was an argument and dad hadn’t paid attention to the road.” As Eren spoke he noticed Levi subtly began stroking the small of his back lightly. He was comforting Eren.  Sucking in a breath of air Eren held back his sadness. He was not going to cry, not in front of Levi.  “Ever since that night Dad wasn’t the same. He took up drinking, he would show up to work whenever he felt like and that ultimately made him lose his job. Mikasa and I had to find other ways to work around that. We sold things we didn’t need, used the money that had been saved for us to pay things. We worked hard in school, very hard. One day he stopped coming home. That was High School so by then we were able to take care of ourselves and have jobs. We ended up living with Armin and Reiner’s family for a while, saved up a little bit of money.”

“Piece of shit.” Levi growled out and it startled Eren. “Your Dad, he’s a piece of shit. You and your sister deserve better.”

Another song filtered through the speaker but it fell on deaf ears as the two men stared at one another still dancing slowly. “Maybe we do, but we have each other, Mikasa and I.”

“There is no maybe about it. You two deserve better.” Levi said as he slowed their dancing to just swaying now, no longer sweeping movements across the studio’s hardwood floor. Eren felt a few stray tears escape him but before he could let go of Levi’s shoulder to scrub it away the senior had his hand on Eren’s cheek, his thumb catching the tears and wiping them away. “I didn’t have the greatest childhood either. So I know the feeling.” Levi moved his hand to gently catch the tears on the other side of Eren’s face with the back of his fingers. “You’re not alone Eren. Just know that.”

\---

When Hanji returned to the studio later that evening from her errands the scene that greeted her was a curled up Eren with his head in Levi’s lap. Said senior was leaning against the wall; both men were asleep with the sound of a piano filtering through the speakers. She was mildly surprised at the scene because Levi never let anyone close, ever. What surprised her more was they both looked completely worn out, and the stress of the day melted off in their sleep leaving them open to emotions. They looked peaceful and content to just stay where they were at.

Taking her phone out she held it up and clicked; Once. Twice. Then slowly slipped from the studio as quietly as possible. Tapping her phone a few times she held it up to her ear.

“Erwin?” She said quietly as she walked away from the doors. “No no nothing is wrong. No no, the studio is fine. In fact our boys are in there now.”

_“Our boys?”_

“Levi and Eren. I assumed they practiced today seeing they were in sweats and tanks.”

_“Assumed? What are you… ? What were they doing when you went in there?”_

“Ah, sleeping.”

_“Sleeping.”_

“Yup. I’m sending you a picture. Call me after you get it.” She hung up and tapped her phone a few more times. As she sent the picture she snapped she smiled.

\---

The sound of 3O3 filtered in through the speakers startling both men who had fallen asleep. Levi’s gray eyes glanced down at Eren as the brunette looked up at Levi with sleepy green eyes. Bringing a hand to his head Levi sighed and grumbled.

“Your taste in music sucks.” He grumbled shoving Eren off him to get up off the floor.

Eren sat up and rubbed his extremely dry eyes. Watching after the senior he smiled. “Yeah, it kind of does.” He said as he got up and followed Levi , who by then shut the offending music off.  Eren was sure today had been one of those days he wouldn’t forget any time soon.

“Get your coat, shit bag, I’m walking you back to your dorm.”

Eren smiled, no this was definitely going in the books as a good day despite the cry session he had. “Yeah, yeah.” He slipped his coat on and caught up to Levi who held the door open. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Was Levi’s reply as he shut the door and locked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of Eren and Levi's little moment? ^_^


	8. Flavor of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is Flavor of Life by Utada Hikaru.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I felt the gang needed some time together.

Somewhere between all the school work and practice Eren found time to hang out with his friends like usual. It was movie night again, only this time none of the freshman were hosting it, Hanji Zoe was at her apartment. The apartment that was located just off campus. Eren wondered briefly how they were all going to fit in Hanji’s comfortable one bedroom apartment; all fifteen of them.

“Hey Armin, how do you suppose we’re all going to fit in her place?” Eren said as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. It was cold, freezing even, yet they opted to walk off campus to the apartment buildings that Hanji lived in. Brilliance at its finest.

Armin shrugged. “Can’t be that hard, I mean everyone’s played Tetris.”

“You did NOT just refer to fitting fifteen grown ass people in an apartment to a game of Tetris.”

Armin laughed and continued walking, at that Eren sighed, no he groaned in frustration. People were going to be sitting on people, one bedroom apartments weren’t big, but then again neither are the dorms and they managed that somehow. “You know what forget I asked that, we manage to fit the ten of us in the dorm rooms, I’m sure this will work.”

“That’s the spirit.” Armin smiled enthusiastically.

About ten minutes into the walk Eren’s phone buzzed, new text message. Pulling it out of his jacket pocket Eren tapped it a few times and brought up the screen. From Mikasa;

_You have 20 days to figure out where I’m staying for a week. I miss you guys! <3_

Mikasa was coming out for Christmas and staying till New Years. It had been months since Eren had seen her and Armin had offered to stay behind so he could visit with her as well. In fact most of the group wanted to stay behind for the two siblings.

“We have a place for Mikasa right, Armin?” Eren asked as he quickly tapped his phone to say she could stay with them for three days and maybe Ymir and Christa.

The blond nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! She can stay in our dorm, I have an air mattress that I can stay on.” Eren shook his head, he wasn’t going to let his friend take the air mattress.

“I’ll take the air mattress, you take your bed, Mikasa can have mine.” Eren said as he sent the text and tucked his phone away.

The duo had found the apartment building with no problems due to their group huddling outside waiting for them. Reiner standing next to Bertholt trying to keep him warm. Ymir as always holding little Christa, shielding her from the winter air. Connie and Sasha let their teeth chatter and Jean stood with Marco leaning on the other’s shoulder.

“Took you long enough, Jaeger! What, were you rubbing one out to the thought of L…”Marco slapped a hand over Jeans mouth with a smile.

“Hey Eren, Armin.” Marco smiled brightly as he removed his hand from over Jean’s mouth with a sharp look. Glancing back to Eren and Armin he moved away from Jean and hugged Eren. “You’ve been far too busy lately.”

“I know Marco, I’m sorry.” Eren said as he hugged his friend who then moved to Armin for a quick hug.

A hand landed on Eren’s shoulder and he turned to find Reiner and Bertholt standing there. “Hey guys.” Eren grinned and shoved himself in between them. The taller freshman smiled and brought him in for a small group hug.

“So Twinkle Toes, how’s it been?” Reiner said as he stepped back from their hug.

“It’s been good I guess…” Eren paused then scratched the back of his neck. Reiner caught the gesture and raised an eyebrow. “You know what, no it’s been stressful.”

“I can see. Hardly anytime for us anymore.”

“I see you guys when you feel like dicking around at practice.” Eren said almost whining out his reply. Reiner laughed and nodded his head. Bertholt stood by and smiled.

“Tomorrow we need a night with the three of us. I miss those nights.” Bertholt chimed as Reiner stuck his arm around him and Eren. The brunette nodded with a grin. Yeah, Eren did miss those nights of stupid games, guy talk, and all around stupidity.

“Can we go in before Christmas please, I’m freezing my nuts off.” Jean chattered from next to Marco who was in conversation with Armin. Eren huffed and turned to head into the building.

“All I’m hearing is _neigh neigh neigh_.” Eren mumbled as he walked, Reiner’s arm still around his and Bertholt’s shoulders. Jean growled and grabbed the back of Eren’s jacket.

“What was that ass hat?” Jean growled out sticking his nose in Eren’s face. Eren laughed as Jean glared at him. Reiner gripped Jean’s forearm and Bertholt was tugging Eren back.

“Guys not now, we’re here to have a movie night.” Reiner barked at the two of them.

Eren shrugged and let Bertholt lead him into the stairwell with everyone else following cautiously.

\----

The apartment door wasn’t hard to find, on the outside of the door it was written in fancy writing on a chalkboard, ‘Hanji’s lovely abode’. Eren almost cringed at the sign but then again his friends had done similar things to their dorm doors so who was he to judge. Reiner had been the one to knock and the first thing Hanji saw.

“You guys made it! Good!” She sang and peered around Reiner to see Eren. Her eyes lit up at seeing her fellow Scout member. “EREN!” She bolted around Reiner and wrapped him in a hug.

“Hanji, can’t breathe…” Eren squeaked out trying to wiggle away from the woman.

“Jesus, let the brat go, shitty glasses.” A voice said from the door, a voice Eren couldn’t help but smile at.

As Hanji let go she looked at Levi with a grin. She turned around again and started ushering everyone in. And by ushering she was forceful pushing the freshman inside. Eren slowly walked into the apartment as Levi moved back. “Hey.” Eren said as he glanced at Levi.

“Hey, brat.”

Eren rolled his eyes at the name he now figured was some sort of endearment. Levi smirked and turned to head toward the livingroom where everyone else seemed to end up. Eren quickly shrugged out of his jacket and chucked his shoes near the door. Following the senior, Eren saw the room had been arranged into a make shift pallet with bean bags and pillows, blankets and blow up chairs. Eren grabbed a seat in the corner of the room that had pillows piled against it and a blanket messily folded.

“What movie are we watching?” Connie called out as he threw his arm over Sasha’s shoulders, they were squished together in one of the bean bag chairs. Reiner and Bertholt sat on the floor leaning against one another. Ymir held Christa on one of the blow up chairs, Jean sat between Marco’s leg as Marco tried to descreetly let his fingers play with the darker parts of Jean’s hair. Armin was on the floor against the couch where Hanji and Erwin. Petra was squished with Mike on a love seat.

“Die Hard.” It had come from Mike. He was apparently the one that picked the movie. Eren rolled his eyes at the chorus of ‘awww yeah’. Leaning against the wall Eren situated himself so he was comfortable.

“You shits better shut the fuck up when the movie starts.” Levi’s voice came as he reentered the room carrying popcorn bags. “And eat this shit slowly because I’m not your mother, I will NOT be getting up to get anymore.” He said as he threw a bag to Ymir who caught it in one hand, then to Reiner who shot Levi an annoyed smile. Plopping a bag in Erwin’s lap Levi made his way over to Eren and sat down next to him. Eren stared slightly surprised Levi would sit as close as he was to him. “Popcorn?” He held up the bag.

Eren nodded and slowly reached for it. Levi shook the bag out of his reach with a smirk. “What the heck?” Eren whined slightly and stretched to grab it.

“You didn’t answer me.”

“I did too.” Eren sat back with a slight pout on his lips. Levi quirked a brow and smirked. Sticking his hand in the open bag he brought a piece of popcorn to his lips and held it there. Grasping  Eren’s jaw with his other hand Levi moved to place it at Eren’s mouth. Eren hesitantly opened his mouth and took the piece of popcorn all while his cheeks grew hot and he felt his heart beat faster. A part of him was grateful that the others were immersed in the movie and otherwise too busy to see the little exchange.

Drawing himself away Levi smirked and sat facing the screen once more, his shoulder brushing Eren’s. The brunette wasn’t sure he’d be able to concentrate on the movie after that. Every single brush of Levi’s defined shoulders had Eren blushing.

By the end of the first movie Eren and Levi ended up leaning against one another, a permanent blush staining the brunette’s cheeks. Halfway into the second movie the two had ended up falling asleep, Levi’s head on Eren’s shoulder and Eren’s head resting against Levi’s, hands touching, fingers intertwined. Hanji was the one who spotted them when she went to ask Levi for more popcorn.

Nudging Erwin she nodded in their direction. “I told you they were getting close.” She giggled, itching to snap another photo. At her giggle Reiner turned around.

“What’s so funny…?” He cut himself short as he spotted the two. His eyes left Eren and Levi to land on Hanji who was curled into herself trying to hold back her giggles. Erwin shook his head and put a finger to his lips as if to say stay quiet. Nodding the blond turned back around.

“We need to give them more time together.” Hanji whispered.

“They see each other every day.” Erwin countered.

Hanji shook her head of messy hair and grinned. “No I mean time like this, bonding time. Erwin, they’re good for each other.”

Erwin shrugged and nodded, he cared for Levi and in a small amount of time had come to care for the young freshman that entered their little group. “Let it happen naturally, but some time together couldn’t hurt. Now quiet woman, Bruce Wills is kicking ass again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they a bunch of cuties?! *Squishes them* I love them all.


	9. Slow down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely members of Scout and Eren's friends go out for a night of fun and our two favorite dancers show off their moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is Slow Down by Selena Gomez.  
> I heard it on the radio and envisioned this whole dance with Eren and Levi an I swear I might have screwed up writing this out but yeah here it goes. I hope you enjoy it. <3

The weekend was finally here and that meant one thing, friends and practice. And practice meant Levi. Ever since their exchange a week and a half ago in the studio Eren couldn’t keep the senior off his mind. The gentle caress on his cheek, the feel of their closeness distracted Eren in classes. Shaking his head Eren opened the door to his shared dorm room.

“Well look who it is.” Armin grinned from Eren’s desk chair. The brunette smiled at his roommate and best friend.

“I had a feeling you’d be waiting here for me.” Eren said dropping his bag by the door and shutting said door. “What’s the plan?”

Armin’s grin never disappeared. “Well the gang was invited to go out…” Eren lifted a brow as if to tell the blond to elaborate. “…with Scout.”

“Since when were we doing anything?” Eren gaped, he didn’t know the group he became apart of had made plans. Especially plans with his friends.

“Do you even check that damn phone of yours?” Came that familiar voice from his left, making Eren whip around and stare. There stood Levi, arms crossed over his chest, casually leaning against the wall. “Wow, shit for brains. I texted you four times…”

Reaching into his pocket Eren grabbed his neglected phone. There on the screen he saw…black. His phone had died. “It’s dead.” He waved the phone in Levi’s direction.

“Figures.” Levi rolled his eyes. “We’re going clubbing tonight fucktruck. So get ready. You’re riding with me.” Through the whole exchange Eren didn’t notice Armin smiling or the photo he snapped. Levi turned to Armin. “Make sure he’s decent. I have to go get ready.”

Armin nodded. “Yes sir!” Levi glared at the blond.

“Be ready by seven o’clock, idiots.” With that Levi pushed off the wall and passed Eren, lightly brushing shoulders with him. The contact made a shiver run down Eren’s spine, in a good way.

When Levi left Eren turned to Armin. “You little shit, why didn’t you tell me when I came back for lunch?” Armin shrugged and hopped off the desk chair he had taken up before.

“Erwin and Hanji texted me.” Armin smiled as he walked to his closet. “Come on, get ready. Reiner and Bertl will be here to drive me and the others.” Sighing Eren went to his own closet to pick out something ‘decent’.

\----

Six shirts and four pairs of pants later Eren had an outfit that consisted of a forest green button down, with a black muscle shirt under it, black fitted jeans and black vans. Armin threw a black feather earring at him as well as a few green, black and white rubber braclets decorated with the Scout insignia. The wings of freedom. A set of wings one facing right the other left. The group had gotten them made two weeks after Eren was officially welcomed into the group.

After a shower and a few minor details, Eren was standing in front of his closet door looking at his reflection in the mirror placed there. “Eren, you look fine.” Before Eren could reply there was a knock at the door. Scrambling to answer it Eren was met with the tall figures of Reiner and Bertholt.

“Whoa, looky here! Someone cleans up nice.” Reiner shot out as he moved into the room.

“Hello Eren.” Bertholt said as he followed Reiner in.

“It’s seven so Levi should be…” Armin began but was cut off.

“Here.” Again, that familiar voice filtered into the room. “Do you morons even close this damn door?” Levi asked as he moved into the room. Eren took a breath at the sight of the dancer. He was dressed in a gray vest with a black blazer over it, black skinny jeans and a pair if converse. He also wore the rubber bracelets and a ring that wrapped around his index finger. To Eren he was breath taking, beautiful, even more attractive than usual. “Take a picture it lasts longer.”

That snapped Eren out of his stupor, a blush painting his cheeks. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Tch.” Levi voiced then threw a helmet and a jacket at Eren. “Wear those.” He turned in the doorway and began walking away.

“We’ll see you there Eren!” Armin called as Reiner laughed nudging the brunette out the door.

Quickly slipping into the jacket Eren gripped onto the helmet and followed Levi down the hall to the stairs. The way to the parking lot was rather quiet aside from the obvious laughter and noise of Eren’s friends piling into Reiner’s truck and Ymir’s jeep. “Put the helmet on.” Eren looked to Levi who was now standing next to a black Ducati motorcycle, the wings of freedom painted on the side of the vehicle. Scout’s insignia. Whistling Eren glanced over the bike. “Nice bike.”

“Yeah, she is. Now helmet.” He bit out as he yanked his own helmet on. Eren followed suit slipping the helmet over his head. He watched Levi heave himself onto the bike with grace. It didn’t matter what Levi was doing he made it look graceful, like a dance. Sexy. Eren shook his head and saw Levi jerking his head to the side, the senior wanted Eren to get on. Walking next to the bike Eren swung his long leg over the bike while his hands gripped onto Levi. Winding his arms around the other, Eren tried his damnedest to not think about the body he was clinging to, the muscle he could feel under the leather jacket and through the fabric. The freshman tightened his grip when Levi’s hand grasped where Eren’s hands met and squeezed, only to pull away after a minute so he could start the bike.

The ride to the club drove Eren crazy, not only was it cold being mid December but he was pressed against Levi’s back. He could feel every dip and angle through the clothing his hands gripped as they moved or turned a corner. It was completely maddening.

\----

Arriving at the club, Levi parked the bike next to two others that were similar, painted with the insignia. Eren shook his head as he lifted the helmet off. “Is it a Scout thing?” Eren asked nodding to the other motorcycles. Levi lifted his own helmet off and set it on the bike.

“It didn’t start that way.” Levi stated as he held his hand out for the other helmet.

Gently handing it over, Eren watched Levi lock the helmets to the bike then lift his head in the direction of the club entrance. There they could see Hanji flagging them down. Her usual messy hair in place, but her outfit was something on the impressive side for the female dancer; a small black dress that clung to her usually hidden figure, sleeves quartered and the collar of the dress was littered with sewn in gems. She was also wearing the rubber bracelets. Eren assumed then all the members of Scout were wearing them. “She seems enthusiastic.” Eren mumbled as they made their way to the group.

“That piece of work is always enthusiastic, where have you been these few months Jaeger?”

“EREN!!!!” She screeched as they walked up. “Oh ho look at you, you cutie!” She whistled and pulled him onto the sidewalk. “Look at him guys! Boy looks ffffiiiiinnnee.”  Eren avoided eye contact out of embarrassment.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder and hearing laughter Eren looked behind him and up at Ymir who wore a rare smile, her arm linked with Christa’s. Jean and Marco were to their left huddled together, Reiner and Bertholt next to them casually leaning into each other like usual, with Bertholt being on the phone, obviously Annie. Connie and Sasha occupied the space just behind them clinging to one another to ward off the cold. A head of blond hair bobbed behind the group to the left, Armin and he seemed to be having a serious phone conversation. “You look good Twinkle Toes.” Reiner’s baritone voice broke through the murmur of their small crowd.

“Thank you, you big bear.” Eren grinned.

A nudge to his shoulder made Eren turn, Levi was there looking slightly bored and expecting. Like a cat. “Are we done with blowing up your ego, brat?”

Shaking his head Eren smiled. “Nope I could use a few more ego enhancing compliments.” He snarked to the dark haired dancer.

Levi leaned over with a smirk. “Vous avez l’air vraiment bon gamin.” He breathed into Eren’s ear. Pulling away he turned and walked to where the members of scout were turning to go inside. “You coming fucker?”

Eren was red. Eren was red all the way to the tips of his ears and down his neck. ‘God damn it Levi.’

\----

As the group made its way into the club, the Scout members leading the way, music assaulted Eren’s eras. It flowed through him, recharging him. He was definitely a Scout, it was the way he described the music that defined him as a member. The group made their way over to the corner that held a booth running along the walls.

“I’m grabbing a drink! Want anything guys?!” Hanji yelled over the music once everyone had found their seats. The group barked out their orders , Armin and Petra offered to help Hanji.

Ymir grasped Christa’s hand before the petite blond could get any more comfortable and pulled her toward the dance floor. Eren watched as the two scampered to the floor with Connie and Sasha trailing behind them. He glanced longingly at the crowded dance floor, he really did want to dance.

“You look like someone kicked you dog.” Eren heard Jean say from across the table. “Seriously you look like you want to be in their shoes.” Turning to the two toned freshman he saw the boy leaning back against one of the many scattered chairs.

“I’m always dancing, so no.” Eren voiced. Jean lifted an eyebrow then shrugged. Before Eren could think anything of it a hand gripped his forearm and tugged. Green eyes met gray and a silent question passed between the two dancers.

Standing from his seat Levi let go of Eren to lean over the table toward Jean. “I’m stealing him.”

The smirk on Jean’s face said it all as he nodded. From there Eren was tugged through the throng of people, but not before seeing Jean pull out his phone and wiggle it in the air as if to say ‘I’m getting this all on camera.’

Eren’s attention was turned back to Levi when they reached the dance floor. Levi had let his hand linger on Eren’s as he maneuvered them towards the middle. Pulling Eren to stand in front on him, Levi leaned up, his voice washing over Eren’s ear. “These shitty brats can’t dance. I want to show them real dancing.” Eren flushed when Levi pulled away and nodded. As the current song led into a new one Levi moved to stand next to Eren and both snapped their heads up at the beat that flowed through the speakers. Both dancers moved their out spread arms up and gracefully moved them to bend, one arm bent almost covering their faces, the other straight out, Weaving the arms outs and hands circling their heads Levi and Eren quickly gained the attention of the surrounding crowd.

Murmurs of ‘Oh my god’, ‘They’re hot’, ‘That’s Levi from Scout’, were heard, but failed to break the duo’s concentration. Eren stretched his left arm out as his right hand skimmed his cheek then out. He felt Levi’s hand on his waist, circling him. Green eyes locked with stormy gray once more and something changed. Eren didn’t have a name for it just then though. Levi brought Eren close and tilted his head as the lyrics flowed through them.

**Show me how you make a first impression…**

Eren tilted his head in the opposite direction of Levi’s then they simultaneously twirled away from one another. Cheers could be heard from surrounding people. Eren was sure his friends were watching and knowing them recording every second of it.

**Can we take it nice and slow, slow**

**Break it down and drop it low, low**

Eren and Levi both swayed their hips as they slowly ran their hands down their bodies and looped their thumbs into the belt loops. Dropping into a semi crouch they thrust their hips to the beat. Slipping their thumbs from the belt loops they duo stayed in their position, knees bent in a semi crouch. Both boys brought their hands up to weave in circles, moving their arms around their bodies. It was almost something you’d see a skilled raver do, just without the glow sticks.

Standing up from his position Eren swayed his hips as he was tugged toward Levi, hips brushing, fingers skimming bare skin revealed with the dancing. It made Eren’s head swim and his breathing pick up.

**I just want to feel your body right next to mine**

**All night long, baby slow down the song**

Levi’s hand trailed to Eren’s abdomen and they rolled their hips to the music. Eren’s breath hitched when their hipes met briefly. Moving away from Eren, Levi tapped Eren’s right foot to tell him what move he wanted from the other. It was their way of communicating.

Using his right foot Eren stepped behind his left as Levi matched his every step. By this time the dance floor had a circle of people watching, dancing and cheering the duo on.

Levi turned to gracefully circle around Eren. The brunette rolled his hips and ran a hand seductively from his own cheek down his neck, over his collar and even further.

**If you want I’m accepting applications**

**So long as we can keep this record on rotation**

**You know I’m good with mouth to mouth resuscitation**

**Breathe me in**

**Breathe me out**

**So amazing**

Levi stepped in front of Eren letting his hand join Eren’s in it’s journey. Reaching up with his free hand Levi grasped the front of the brunette’s shirt and tugged so their lips were inches apart. Their movements matched the lyrics and the beat almost perfectly. Eren could feel Levi’s breath on his lips and heat traveled through his vein at the almost contact.

The two dancers rolled their hips together as the music continued making Eren bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning at the feel of Levi against him. Whistling from the crowd was echoing and Eren was sure amongst the chaos he heard Reiner’s deep voice yelling out something to do with sex and dance floors.

Bringing his hand to the small of Levi’s back, Eren pulled his partner closer, feeling their hips rill together. At the feeling Eren tilted his head back and let a small moan leave his lips. God Levi felt good against him.

Levi smirked as he let his lips brush Eren’s when the brunette brought his head forward again. As he pulled away his hands skimmed along Eren’s. It was sensual and sexy. Levi stood next to Eren and both boys swayed their hips as the slowly lowered themselves down then back up. Twisting they turned then stepped to the beat, right foot behind left, left foot behind right. Hands weaved an intricate patterns around themselves. Levi rolled his hips as Eren stepped behind him and laid his hands on Levi’s as they traveled up his body.

Eren rolled his hips with Levi’s as the beat continued, he hoped that Levi was more focused on dancing then the prominate hard on Eren was sporting. Twisting away from Eren, the raven haired college student grasped the freshman’s hand and brought him close so they were facing one another. As the song ended the two were pulled together by their arms wrapped around the other. Their breathing was harsh as they slowly pulled away from one another, eyes locked together, smoldering gray and dark green.

Applause and whistling filled the club and both boys tore their gaze from one another. “Give these guys a hand! Seems Scout never disappoints.” The DJs voice rang out.

Levi ran a hand through his hair and proceeded to tug on his blazer to straighten it out. As he did so he walked by Eren, his hand falling to brush with the brunette’s fingers. As if magnetized Eren intertwined their fingers and followed Levi through the crowd back to their seats.

Upon getting to the booth the two dancers stopped in their tracks, fingers still intertwined and looked at the stunned faces of their friends.

“Holy freckled Jesus!!!!” Sasha screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Oh i hope you guys liked it. Please don't kill me for possibly screwing up this chapter. By yeah... I hope you all liked it at least. YAY for Eren and Levi moments! <3
> 
> Oh the translation for the french is: You really do look good brat. 
> 
> Pervy Author Out!


	10. Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren have a moment and it shifts their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is Undone. No specific song in mind just started writing and yeah, Guys, guys, guys I threw you a bone. I hope I did ok with this chapter. ENJOY because oh my god I love writing them like this. :3 I'm such a perv.

As days passed Eren could not stop thinking about what happened at the club. The touches during their dance, the caress of the other’s lips, the intertwining of fingers, it was all distracting. What didn’t help was the subtle touches during practice either or the looks that Levi would throw him. God, those looks made Eren want to melt into a puddle of Jaeger goo. It made him completely forget they were currently in the middle of a routine causing him to trip on his own feet.

“Holy hell, are you fucking serious right now?” Levi asked as he moved from his place on the dance floor. A smirk was in place on those lips, those very same lips that briefly touched his. “Pay attention.”

Eren snapped his eyes away from Levi’s lips to the stormy gray. “You are not helping.” He hissed out as he stood from the floor. The smirk on Levi’s face stayed in place.

“Once more Jaeger, then we can get out of here.” Levi said turning back around to take his place next to Erwin. Said blond was glancing at Levi then at Eren with a knowing smile.

“We’ve been at this a while now, Levi why don’t we take a break.” Erwin said as he broke formation to go grab a drink of water. “Or better yet, why don’t we call it a night?” The blond added gently as he took another swig from the plastic water bottle he had set with his things.  The others in the group had lazily made their way to their usual spot on the floor just in front of the mirrors.

“I think a break sounds nice.” Petra offered as she sat with a smile.

Levi shook his head. “You all are lazy shits.” The raven haired dancer stood next to Eren who was still a bit frustrated at himself for tripping. “And you…” Eren stared at Levi, hoping his face was free from any expression.

Levi stood near the freshman with a small smirk and let his eyes roam from the smooth brown hair, which was slightly sticking to his partner’s face, to the expressive green eyes that had taken a darker hue since the start of practice, passed the perfectly shaped nose to the lips he let himself briefly feel days ago. He continued to glace over Eren then tore his eyes away before anyone could notice. “You still need practice. The rest of you can leave.”

“Aww but Levi, we want to watch you guys dance….again.” Hanji threw out and Eren blushed a pretty scarlet. Her eyes caught it and she smiled. “You two have so much chemistry, besides I have to see if he can keep up with your practice routines.”

“Can it four eyes. He can keep up just fine, he’s been doing so for months now.”

Hanji laughed at Levi but didn’t move from her place on the floor. Erwin just nodded to Levi. “Well entertain us.”

“Go fuck yourself eyebrows.” Levi spat as he stormed away toward his bag that was on the other side of the studio. Eren blinked a few times before he shook his head and looked at the other members of the group.

“What just happened?” He asked.

Hanji and Petra giggled while Mike sighed obviously bored with the whole situation; Erwin grinned and shot Hanji a knowing look. “Kid, you just witnessed Levi throwing a tantrum.”

“That was hardly a tantrum you fucking shitbag.” Levi called out. Eren tried to stifle a laugh but failed. Levi glared at him. “Something funny, Jaeger?”

“Nope, not a thing.” Eren bit his bottom lip to quiet his laughing. The rest of the group was heard giggling.

“Good, get back to your spot. We’re practicing!” Eren groaned while Hanji cheered.

“Yay!”

“Shut up Hanji!” Levi spat as he sauntered back over to his place next to Eren.

“Rude.”

“Deal with it.”

\----

Eren stared up at the ceiling, limb splayed in every which direction. Levi had worked him into the ground with practice and the other members of Scout had joined in at some point only to sit out courtesy of Levi telling them to scat. One by one the members had left to finish errands or just go back to their homes. Petra had a roommate in a two bedroom on the other side of campus, Mike stayed with his brother who lived in the city. And Erwin, well Erwin and Levi roomed together in a comfortable apartment that Eren had yet to see.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Yeah, yeah, sweat is gross, the floor is grosser….” Eren mumbled as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Levi plopped himself down next to Eren. “You do know how to dance I’ll give you that.”

“Okay whoa you just gave me whiplash. How did we go from sweat and the floor is disgusting to my dancing?” Eren said as he cautiously looked at Levi.

“You’ll get over it.”

“Huh?”

“The whiplash, you’ll get over it.” Levi said as he looked over the brunette. Eren locked eyes with Levi and he could feel himself begin to heat up. Just the close proximity of the senior was enough to make Eren blush. Turning away he eyed the clock; eight thirty in the evening. “Get up.”

Eren whipped his head to Levi who was now standing. Staring at him he silently questioned if he actually heard Levi. Said senior repeated himself and nudged Eren with his foot. “Levi…” he was nudged again, “Fine fine, you slave driver.”

Standing Eren shook out his shoulders and let his eyes travel to Levi; blue sweats adorned the short man on hips that had a defined V of muscle. A black ribbed muscle shirt clung to a defined torso and chiseled chest making Eren take in a breath through his nose.  “Turn around.” Levi ordered and it was like the crack of a whip, sharp. The sound of Levi’s voice made heat travel through his veins and straight to his groin. Eren bit the inside of his cheek as he followed the order, praying that he didn’t make any noise at the sound of Levi’s voice. “We’ve done several different routines but I want to try something a little different.”

“Different?” Eren’s voice didn’t sound like his own and he wanted to slap himself.

“There is a Senior show case at the end of the year for a class I’m taking. I want you to help me with it.” Levi said as he made his way to the freshman, stopping just short of touching him Levi leaned up to breathe over his ear. “What do you say, Eren?”

A shiver ran down Eren’s spine and he turned his head slightly to look at Levi. “What kind of dance?”

“Tango.”

Eren sucked in a breath. He hardly knew anything about Tango, just enough to know that it was an extremely intimate dance. “You want me to…?” Levi placed his hands on Eren’s waist and turned him around to look at his face.

“I want to dance with you, you little shit.” Levi leaned up and let their noses touch as he locked eyes with Eren. Levi’s hand trailed lightly from Eren’s waist up his side, over his chest and to the back of his neck where he tugged the younger man down. Their lips met in a soft kiss and the brunette’s eyes fluttered close. Eren brought one of his hands up to grasp at Levi’s waist while the other hestitantly traveled up to clench at the fabric of his shirt then to the back of Levi’s head. His fingers playing over Levi’s undercut.

Levi pulled away only to move back and meet Eren’s lip again in another kiss. He was starting to more than just like the boy he inducted into their dance group. He was starting to fall for him; and to think it’s only been a few months. He wondered briefly, as he withdrew only to be drawn in again to the boy’s mouth, if it was possible to fall for someone so quickly.

Eren let his fingers slip into raven locks as Levi tugged him down, both men sank to the floor as they left open mouthed kissed on each other’s lips. Feeling the floor beneath his knees, Eren felt a little more steady. Pressing forward his lips met Levi’s and he leaned them back carefully to lower their bodies even further to the floor. Hovering over Levi, Eren continued to kiss him lightly licking the other’s bottom lip hoping to gain entry to Levi’s mouth. He wanted to taste the other man. He wanted to feel the other’s tongue against his own. And when Levi opened his mouth Eren groaned at the feel of the other.

Levi allowed Eren to dominate the kiss, he wanted the other to get a taste of getting something he wanted, but Levi liked control. He titled his head and pushed his tongue against Eren’s. The fingers that were at the back of Eren’s neck snaked up into the brown locks and he tugged lightly, pulling the other’s head back a fraction. Their lips parted and a thin line of drool connected them. Levi shifted and pushed Eren off him only to gently shove him to the floor and straddle the younger man’s waist. A small moan worked its way out of Eren’s mouth and Levi smirked.

“Alors necessiteux” Levi whispered as he decended to Eren’s mouth again. He was far too taken with the taste of the younger dancer. The taste of dark chocolate with a hint of cream in there. It was something Levi could see himself tasting often.

At the words Eren gasped, he didn’t know what Levi had said but he wanted to just scream out a ‘yes’ to whatever it was. But the kiss he received directly after was far more invigorating than any words Eren could think of to say.

Another moan slipped past Eren’s lips and into Levi’s mouth as the older man shifted on top of Eren. The boy was hard and just from kissing. Levi smirked and let his hand that was on Eren’s waist travel to the freshman’s shirt, lifting the fabric, his fingers ghosted over the skin revealed. Another moan and the arching of Eren’s back told Levi he was doing something right.

“Tu es si sensible.” Levi whispered through their kisses. Eren rolled his hips up and another sound escaped him.

The brunette felt like he was on fire everywhere Levi touched him, and it felt like heaven. Oh god and the French Levi was whispering, the fucking French was making it worse. It was so damn sexy coming from his mouth and even sexier in a situation like this.

Levi’s hand pushed up the fabric of Eren’s t-shirt as his hand traveled higher, the feel of Eren’s smooth skin driving him crazy. Pulling away from Eren’s mouth he placed open mouthed kisses to the younger man’s jaw and down his neck where he kissed and bit lightly. Eren’s moans echoed in the studio at the action and Levi smirked.

The younger man kept his one hand in Levi’s hair while the other gripped Levi’s hip and tried to push the older man down into him. Eren was craving the friction that his erection needed at the moment. His head was clouded and his heart was racing so when he felt Levi actually grind down into him, Eren threw his head back and moaned out loudly. “Oh god…” The words left his mouth and they sounded desperate, so unlike himself.

“So vocal…” Levi mumbled in between kissing and nipping at Eren’s neck elicting more of those sweet sounds from Eren. “And that voice.” He bit down and Eren arched his back off the floor with a loud whine.

“L-Levi… uuuhhnn …” Eren moaned out as he rolled his hips up and ground his clothed, aching cock against Levi’s. Levi let out a small gasp as he felt the friction, the oh so pleasant friction. “Oh god… please…” Levi smirked and pulled away from Eren’s neck at that earning himself a whine from the man under him.

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you.” He whispered seductively as he reached for the fabric of Eren’s shirt and tugged it up forcing the owner of the shirt to lift himself a little to be rid of the clothing. As soon as the shirt hit the floor Levi leaned down to taste the skin of Eren’s collar. The senior licked a path down Eren’s collar to his right nipple and took it into his mouth gently nipping it. Eren opened his mouth in a silent moan. Gripping Levi’s hair Eren panted as his partner continued his assault.

Switching from one side to the other Levi gave Eren’s other nipple the same treatment earning a particularly harsh grip from Eren. Reaching up Levi took Eren’s hand from his hair and pinned it above his head to the floor. “Don’t move.” He ordered around Eren’s nipple.

Eren nodded as he shivered from the feel of Levi’s breath on his now overly sensitive nipple. From there he felt Levi place a kiss and move lower and as he did so the hand that was holding his wrist down trailed down his arm. He tossed his head to the side and moaned out when he felt Levi nip just below his navel. “Jesus!”

“Someone suddenly became religious.” Levi’s voice was smothered with lust. This brat had managed to get passed his walls, he managed to make Levi feel in a way he hadn’t in a long time. Biting down where Eren’s hips disappeared into his sweat, Levi smirked, a drawn out moan followed the action. God this kid had a voice on him.

Bringing his hands down he hooked his fingers into the waist band of Eren’s sweats and slowly dragged them down along with his boxers. “Levi… ahhh hhhaaahh…” Eren panted out as he arched his back off the studio floor. Pushing the fabric down, Levi took in the sight that was Eren, fully erect cock glistening at the tip with precum. He was beautiful, the slight curve to his dick made Levi lick his lips.

“Fucking perfect.” He mumbled as he shifted forward and took Eren’s length in his hands. At the touch Eren cried out.

“Levi… oh my god…” Eren’s eyes were closed, he was panting and he turned away facing the mirror. Levi gently squeezed Eren’s cock giving it attention and instantly gained Eren’s attention with a particularly loud moan and Green eyes watching him in the mirror.

“Good, don’t look away.” He said sharply as he dipped his head to lick at Eren’s cock. Eren obeyed the command, keeping his eyes on Levi as he licked at the tip of Eren’s length. The brunette stifled a moan by biting his lip. “No, no I want to hear you.” Levi said just before he brought Eren’s length back to his mouth and slowly descended down on him.

“F-fuck!” Eren rasped out as he tried not to thrust up into Levi’s mouth. It was so warm and so good. “Levi. Levi…oh god…” he panted as Levi began a brutally slow pace of bobbing his head on Eren’s cock. Said brunette slammed one of his hands on the studio floor and attempted to grasp at something, anything to keep him grounded. The feel of Levi’s mouth on him was so good.  “Ahhhh hhhaaahh…”

Levi, encouraged by Eren’s moans, brought a hand to the base of Eren’s cock and wrapped his fingers around it. Stopping at the head Levi sucked, hollowing out his cheeks and pumped Eren with vigor.

“Oh fuck! Yeees!” Eren hissed out and arched his back off the floor again. He was starting to feel his abdomen tighten and he was embarrassed that he couldn’t have lasted longer. “Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi.” Eren chanted the man’s name like a prayer as said dancer continued to suck him off.

With a few more pumps to Eren’s length Levi heard Eren cry out his name and felt him release. The taste of Eren was anything but awful Levi thought as he swallowed what the freshman had to offer. Slowly letting go of Eren’s length with a small pop, Levi looked at Eren who was panting on the floor, sweat glistened on his forehead and his green eyes were on Levi. Licking his lips Levi sat forward and gently kissed Eren’s lips.

“God you have no idea how sexy that was.” Levi said, his voice heavy laced with lust. Eren whined at Levi’s voice and shifted on the studio floor. The senior managed a smirk and moved off Eren to stand. “Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll walked you back to your dorm.” He said gently and Eren nodded.

“I’ll do it, the tango. I’ll do it with you.” Eren panted out as he sat up and shifted to pull his sweats back into place.

“Good.” Levi threw out as he bent down to leave a small kiss on the brunette’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... yeah that happened... I'm such a perv. Anyway what did you think? YAY!!!! THEY ARE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE!
> 
> Anyway more to come! 
> 
> Pervy Author out!


	11. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Ellie Goulding's Burn when I wrote this, I have no idea it just kind of happened. So yeah enjoy. 
> 
> I am so sorry these chapters are late. I've been sick the last few days and I just felt so gross.

_Blah blah blah blah_ It was all Eren heard during his last class of the day and he was anxious to leave. He had contemplated just getting up and leaving during the lecture. His mind was just too distracted to focus. He was consumed with hands on his skin and the distinct feel of soft lips against his own. Shaking his head he tried his hardest to pay attention. He needed to just get through this class and he was free to think and free to day dream…well until practice that was. Oh god practice.

If Eren was having trouble paying attention now he’d definitely have trouble paying attention later, especially in the studio. Oh my god the studio. Levi and him. In the studio. Taking a breath through his nose he shook his head. ‘Damn it Jaeger pay attention.’ He said to himself silently.

A nudge to his arm made him look to his right and upon seeing Armin sitting there with an expecting look Eren sighed. “Eren, what’s with you today?”

“You mean what’s with me this week…” He muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Eren said and faced forward again.

“Eren…?” Eren shook his head and tried once more to pay attention to the lecture that had something to do with the importance of Business and computer software. Eren groaned. This was a nope. He wasn’t going to be able to do this today. He stood without a second glance and grabbed his things.

\----

Once outside the classroom Eren took out his phone and searched his contacts. Finding the one he wanted he tapped send with his thumb. The answer was almost immediate.

“Eren, are you ditching class?” Reiner voice filtered through the speaker.

Shaking his head Eren grumbled. “Like you’d care if I played hooky for a day. Reiner come get me, I need a distraction.”

“Distraction? From what?”

“Just come get me doofus.” Eren replied and hung up quickly knowing Reiner would be there. The brunette sighed and walked down the hall toward the elevator. He needed air while he waited.

 Ten minutes, ten minutes it took for Eren to finally be dragged away from his thoughts…physically dragged away that is. Reiner had found him sitting outside, spaced out.

“Okay, Bertl is waiting back at the dorm for us. So either talk now or talk then pick one.”

Eren sighed he didn’t want to repeat things twice so he chose the latter. Reiner had slung his arm around the brunette and dragged him close. “Twinkle toes, it can’t be that serious. Come on, let’s grab something to eat and get back to the dorms before we freeze our asses off.”

“Let’s just go back to the dorm, we can talk then grab food.”

Reiner nodded and continued their pace back to the dorms. Right left Right left Eren was focusing on the way he walked instead of the feel of a certain senior’s mouth on his and the feel of that man’s hands on his body. Were they something to each other, other than group members? What was their relationship now? Where do they stand? Wait, Levi’s gay? Holy shit!

Eren hardly noticed that they had entered the dorms and were already down the hall from Reiner and Berholt’s dorm room. “Reiner! Eren!” Bertholt smiled from his bed, he’d been reading from the looks of it. Reiner tugged Eren into the room and closed the door.

“He needs a distraction.” Reiner blurted as he moved about the room.

“Eren? What’s wrong?” Bertholt questioned setting his book aside and sitting up with his legs crossed. Eren sighed, he hadn’t even told Armin about what happened, not that he hated what happened. No he thoroughly enjoyed it. He enjoyed it so much he kept replaying the night in his head. God damn it Levi.

“Nothing is wrong per say. Just can’t get things off my mind.” Eren mumbled as he shuffled to Reiner bed and dropped himself there. Reiner sat next to him and tried his best to offer Eren a smile.

“If you want we can talk about it then forget about it.”

“Reiner it’s something I can’t forget….ever.” Eren groaned out as he covered his face with his hands to cover up thee blush.

“Whoa hey there, are you…? You’re blushing!” Reiner snickered and looked to Bertholt. The tallest of the three sat forward as interested as their blond friend. “Now you have to tell us, Twinkle Toes.”

Green eyes peeked from between fingers at his friends. “Guys…”

Bertholt crawled off his bed and stood in front of Eren prying his hands away from his face. “We can’t understand you when you speak into your hands.” The tall dark haired teen said with a smile.

Eren grumbled and threw himself back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. “Out with it Jaeger, it’s obviously bugging you.” Reiner’s voice echoed in the room.

Eren sat up and glanced between his two friends. “Levi and I…have a thing.”

Silence.

The sound of knocking on another door down the hall could be heard.

More silence.

“What kind of thing?” Bertholt asked.

“A kind of thing where he asked me to do a senior dance show case with him then kind of gives me the best – fucking – blow job ever.” Eren said and averted his eyes. It wasn’t that his friends didn’t know his sexuality, no, no they knew since the beginning of High school, they knew before he did. Hell Reiner called it when he had his first girlfriend, which ended badly. Eren groaned and shoved his hands against his face. “I’m so fucking doomed.”

“That little midget actually touched you?” Eren looked to Reiner who was staring. No not just staring, glaring. Oh shit.

“Reiner, don’t go there.” Eren dropped his hands and said gently to his friend. “Yes, he did, but it’s not like I wasn’t willing…”

Reiner shot off the bed and stood for a moment then sighed. “Dude, he’s an asshole.”

“Reiner, let him explain.” Came from Bertholt, who obviously was getting nervous with Reiner’s over protective act. Reiner sighed again, heavily and sat back down.

“We’ve sort of been skirting around each other this whole time… I don’t know." Eren said. " I thought he was attractive when I first saw him and his stupid personality makes that attraction worse. I don’t even know anymore.” Eren rambled. “But last week… something changed, god something changed when we were at the club.”

Reiner lifted an eyebrow as if to say ‘ No shit Sherlock.’ And Bertholt lightly slapped his arm. “A blind man could have seen that. And I’ll admit, I was okay with that, but for some reason knowing he acted on it makes me a little…”

“Mad?” Eren asked with a small smile. Reiner nodded. “You really are the big brother no one wanted.”

“Hey!”

“It was a joke. I’d definitely be the luckiest person if you were my brother.” Reiner slung his arm over Eren and pulled him in for a hug.

“Shut the fuck up, we are brothers.” Reiner said with a smile. Bertholt leaned down and joined in on the hug.

“Yeah, brothers from another mother.” Eren chuckled out in between the two taller  freshman.

“So, Levi, huh? I’m not too surprised.” Bertholt chirped from Eren’s side. Eren lifted an eyebrow at his friend. “I mean you two practically had sex on the dance floor.” Eren choked on the breath of air he had taken.

“I believe I was the once yelling it looked like sex on the dance floor.” Reiner threw in. “Not that it wasn’t fucking beautiful, okay it was downright gorgeous the way you two dance. Chemistry…chemistry everywhere.” Reiner threw out an arm slowly as if revealing something to Eren. “That doesn’t mean he can just throw you in the sack though.”

“Whoa man, we didn’t go that far!” Eren yelled out, but he wouldn’t have minded. Not at all.

\---

The day ran into late afternoon and Eren cursed at Reiner for distracting him. The numbers on the clock screamed late. Eren was going to be late again and Levi. Oh god Levi was going to be pissed.

“We’ll come with you. Besides someone has to vouch for your lateness.” Reiner laughed as he threw Eren his coat. “And maybe show that asshole not to mess with my friends.”

“Oh god Reiner don’t. Please don’t. You’re gonna start a fight.” Bertholt pleaded as he followed Eren out the door and down the hall.

“Bert, are you kidding me. I’d win in a fight with that shorty.” Reiner laughed as Eren scoffed. No Reiner had lost once, he was flat on his back before the word ‘Fuck’ left his mouth. Eren just rolled his eyes and kept walking. At this pace he’d make it to practice on time. He just hoped Levi wouldn’t complain about his attire, which was what he wore to class that day.

Cold, a little damp, and annoyed Eren sloshed into the studio and kicked off his shoes as Reiner and Bertholt passed him to sit against the wall.

“Oi! Pick that shit up brat.” Levi called from the other side of the studio. Eren huffed and snatched his wet shoes from the floor and chucking them at Reiner who was laughing. Eren glared at his friend.

“Shut the fuck up Reiner, this is your fault.”

Levi chose to walk over at that moment and sling his arm around Eren and glance at Reiner. Said blond narrowed his eyes at the raven. “What is his fault exactly?” Levi purred out making Eren blush to the tips of his ears.

Reiner opened his mouth to say something but Bertholt quickly covered it and spoke. “They were horsing around, Eren got a little wet is all.” The freshman smiled politely.

Levi shook his head and looked at Eren. “Did we learn our lesson about horse play?” He raised an eyebrow at the blushing Eren. Eren pouted and turned away. “Brat…” Levi said as he drew away from the brunette and looked at his friends. “Don’t muscle around my dancer.”

“ _Your_ dancer?” Reiner ground out. It seemed Reiner was having a severe case of overprotective friend syndrome. “He’s our friend, so he’s our dancer…”

“I sense jealousy…” Levi turned away to water back over to the other members of scout who were just plainly staring at the scene. “Don’t worry Mama Bird, he’s in good hands.”

Reiner growled  and Bertholt grabbed his arm to tug him down to the floor so they could sit. “Don’t Reiner, not here.”

Eren looked between them and sighed. “Really guys? You’re worse than me and Jean.” Hanji laughed from her spot across the room.

“I heard about you two… that’s pretty bad.”

“You mean that horse face?” came from Levi and eren lost it. He doubled over with laughter, arms wrapped around his stomach and face red.

“Oh my god, did you….? You did! Ahahahaha…” Eren threw his head back and laughed out. “This is rich.” Reiner and Bertholt cracked smiles of their own despite the tense situation.

“Shut YOUR face, kid. Let’s practice.” Levi said flatly as he gently toed off his own shoes.

Eren nodded and moved toward Levi, Reiner and Bertholt forgotten as he neared the other members of Scout. “What are we doing today?”

“I thought you knew…”

“If I knew I wouldn’t be asking.”

Levi smirked as he nodded to Hanji who wore a big grin on her face. “Tango, you shitstain.”

Eren gulped, audibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll be adding more soon and with Tango practicing!!!! :)


	12. Gee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again random music on my Ipod, Gee by Generation Girls.

Despite the little outburst with Reiner and Levi, practice had gone well. Levi had taught Eren the basics. The rest of Scout threw in their opinions as well and suggestions and laughter when Levi would get frustrated with Eren. That practice had gone pretty well.

Now two days later Eren was listening to his Ipod and swinging his hips in the studio, by himself. He needed time alone and it felt right to be here dancing his little heart away. He needed to gather the courage to talk to Levi and figure out what they had. Sure the touches and the lingering glances could have hinted to anyone, but Eren was not at all the type of person to pick up on that. He was romantically stupid as Jean liked to tease.

The next song clicked over and Eren groaned at the lyrics. A song Mikasa had stuck on there before they all left for college. Some Korean pop girl band that made him cringe but dance none the less.

Eren had no actual routine he was dancing to with this particular song, he just wanted a rhythm, he wanted something to dance to. What he didn’t want was anyone walking in on him, especially with this song, especially Levi. So when his voice rang out through the studio the brunette jumped like a scared kitten.

“Nice, no really, the booty shaking to this terrible song was the only enjoyable thing.” Levi purred out as he strode into the room and set his bag down.

Eren tried to slow his heart rate and took a deep breath. “Don’t do that!”

“Scared you, didn’t I?” Levi smirked and stood with his hand on his hip. Eren nodded only making that smirk widen into a grin that looked sexy but absolutely terrifying on Levi’s face. “Good.”

“Ass.”

“What’s that brat?”

“I called you an ass.”

“I have one yes, but that’s off topic.” Levi retorted and stepped closer to Eren. “You have shitty taste in music.”

Eren groaned, he was never going to live this down, ever. “Thanks, my sister picked it out for my go the fuck to college day.” He snarked as he went to turn the Ipod off.

“No, no leave it. I say we have some fun with your shitty music.” Levi’s voice was velvety today and it hit Eren in all the right places making him blush. “Let’s just make it up as we go, yeah? Dance to whatever comes on.”

“I have a shitty taste in music remember? I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Gee, I thought it was a wonderful fucking idea.” Levi deadpanned and grasped Eren’s wrist. “Humor me, Jaeger.”

Eren nodded and followed Levi to the middle of the dance floor. By the time Levi had Eren where he wanted him the song changed to a slow song. Eren automatically moved and led Levi into a slow dance like they had when Levi had got him to talk a bit about himself to the senior.

“You are getting better at this slow dancing bit, I’m proud to take credit for that.”

“Take all the credit you want, I couldn’t figure the dynamics of it for a long time.” Eren admitted as he turned their bodies and continued with the music.

“Seriously, kid? It isn’t hard.” Levi sounded a tiny bit surprised.

“Maybe I just couldn’t find the right person to dance with.”

“What makes you think I’m the right person to dance with?”

“I didn’t…” Eren started but was cut off with Levi’s index finger to his lips.

“Don’t answer that, not because I don’t want to hear it. But because now that I think about it….” He paused for a moment. “I like that I’m the right person. You drive me crazy, yet you make me feel things and that’s important in life and in dancing.” Levi said softly as he pulled his finger from Eren’s lips.

Eren blushed and let a small smile form. “We have chemistry…”

“Ugh I fucking hate that word.”

“Chemistry?”

“YES!”

Eren lifted an eyebrow as if to ask why. The older man sighed and decided to take the lead in their dance this time. “I hate it because it’s over used, like magic and love and just about everything in the damn English language.”

“Then say something in French.”

Levi smirked, oh did he smirk. “You just want to hear me speak French you little shit.” Eren shrugged making Levi laugh. “There really isn’t a word I can think of to describe what you and I have on the dance floor or in general. Maybe Freedom. We see each other in a different light then everyone else which is why we click. We can read each other and move with each other freely.”

“See you said it, in English no less.”

“Will you shut up…”

Eren laughed as Levi led them about the room, their game completely forgotten before it even started. “I like to tease you a bit, it’s fun.”

Levi’s lips tilted up just a little. “Tease me? I hardly think it’s teasing. But I’ll let you shamelessly flirt with me if it makes you feel strong.”

“Wait, I didn’t…”

“I’m teasing you.”

“Ass.”

“And we’re back to asses…”

Eren and Levi danced around the studio losing track of time, not caring when they should be breaking for food or water. They just enjoyed each other’s company and the casual insults and name calling thrown in every which direction.

\---

By early evening the duo had gone through a number of dances; from a slow waltz to hip hop dances to tap. They even practiced a few moves that could be used for Tango. THAT was where they were now, Eren was being held by his lower back as Levi dipped him down. Eren could feel his muscles straining and the burn felt great. The move brought them close, but not close enough and it was just all around teasing.

Levi brought Eren back up to stand and he slowly slid his hand from the brunette’s lower back. “You’re getting the hang of it.” He said as he stretched his arms above his head. “In no time we’ll be able to complete a whole set.”

“You’re not that bad of a teacher so I’m not too surprised.”

Levi looked at him with a smirk as he stretched out his arms. “Stop with the flattery, it gets you nowhere, brat.”

“Flattery? I was being honest, but if that isn’t what you want then I can say you suck.” Eren shrugged and started walking toward his bag that he set by the mirror early that day.

“Now there’s a topic to talk about.” Levi purred from behind Eren. The sound alone made the freshman go red in the face. As he turned he saw a glint in Levi’s eyes.

“You mean what I think you mean, right?”

“God, you make up in dancing for what your brain lacks apparently.”

“Shut up, Levi!” Eren whipped back around and sank to his knees to fish through his bag for a water bottle.

Levi slid to the floor and drew his knees up to rest his arms on. “You know, if it hadn’t occurred to you I meant what I said, Eren.” At his name the younger man looked up.

“You mean dancing with me?”

“Oh for crying out fucking loud, YES! But aside from that I want you…”

“Ummm…”

Levi turned and grasped Eren’s jaw lightly but enough to make him purse his lips. “I’m saying I like you, you little shit” Levi said softly before he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Eren’s. The younger man’s eyes widened but fluttered close and he stopped his busy hands to touch the fingers at his jaw. It was a sweet kiss, one that didn’t ask for anything sexual, or demand anything in return. But none the less Eren found himself responding to it just before Levi could pull away.

“I like you too.” Eren whispered as he started to pull away from Levi. Firm fingers gently left the tan skin of the brunette’s jaw and found purchase in brown locks and brought him in for another chaste kiss.

“Good.”

As the two pulled away Eren let his fingers skim the skin of Levi’s cheek. “So we like each other…that’s a start.”

Levi chuckled and pulled completely away. “God you’re so dumb.” Levi pushed himself off the floor and stood. “Get your shit, we’re going to my place.” The senior held out his hand for the other to take. “We’ll talk more there and get cleaned up.”

“You really don’t like being dirty.”

“Sweat is disgusting.”

“Oh my god, you’re a dancer, you’re active, you sweat.”

“I sweat yeah, doesn’t mean I have to like it.” The older man threw out as he helped the other off the wooden floor. Eren rolled his eyes and snatched his bag up from the floor.

\---

Eren had expected to walk, hell he walked practically everywhere. What he didn’t expect what for Levi to lead him to his bike and him to hand over a helmet. Eren stood and stared. It was winter…fucking winter. They were going to freeze on this thing.

“Are you kidding me?”

“You’ve ridden on it before, don’t be a baby.”

“No, no, it’s FREEZING out here and you want to take THAT thing?!” Eren practically yelled. Levi threw him a look that said fine walk as he mounted the bike. With a groan and a deep breath Eren snatched the helmet. “I’m going to regret this.”

“I’ll warm you up later.”

“Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Levi and Eren so much you guys don't even know. :) I have a lot in store for them.


	13. Stay the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's apartment and a bit of development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is Stay the Night by Zed ft. Hailey Williams
> 
> Sorry guys, no frick frack in this chapter not yet. I have plans for the babies! Oh wonderful plans! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Cold, wet, freezing; those were the words running circles in Eren’s head as he clung to Levi on the back of his motorcycle. If it hadn’t been in the middle of winter Eren wouldn’t have a reason to complain, but his ass was cold, his fingers were frozen and his face, that was currently taking refuge in the back of Levi’s jacket, was numb, yet one thing remained at the fore front of Eren’s mind; he was with Levi, on his bike and going to his place. _Oh god._

The ride lasted no more than ten minutes, considering Levi zipped through traffic and down streets Eren was sure weren’t meant for motor vehicles. As they pulled in and parked in a small lot just to the left of the building, Eren suddenly got this nervous jittery feeling in his stomach. He was seeing Levi’s place for the first time. He was at Levi’s place…

Dismounting the bike Eren removed the helmet and shook out his hair. Green eyes looked up and connected with stormy grey. Something a kin to fright ran through him. Not because he was scared of the raven, no it was the way his partner looked at him. It was a look that said ‘ _You’re Mine.’_ It was a look Eren was sure he didn’t mind deep down.

“Let’s go on up.” Levi’s voice ran through him and rendered him speechless so instead of saying anything he handed off the helmet to Levi and nodded.

\---

 

Levi had practically dragged him into the apartment and threw clothes at him, clothes that were obviously a bit big on Levi but perfect for Eren. “Don’t fuck those up, they’re comfortable on my lazy days.”

“You have lazy days?”

“Shut the fuck up and shower you little shit.”

Eren smiled as backed away towards the hallway. As he made his way down the hall he noticed a door to the right all the way down; a large cursive L sat dead center of the door and around the door handle hung a do not disturb sign. “Typical.”

“I don’t hear the shower!” Came Levi’s voice and Eren winced shuffling the rest of the way to the bathroom. He could investigate later. Slipping into the bathroom he set the extra clothes down and grabbed an extra towel from the closet within the bathroom. He had only assumed it held towels, it was a lucky guess.

Eren had made it a point to not linger in the bathroom or shower so he made quick works on turning on the faucet and switching it to the showerhead. Stripping himself of his clothing he shivered and stepped into the shower. The spray beat down on his back with perfect pressure, that pressure that made someone sigh and close their eyes. Tilting his head back he let the water rinse through his already messy brown locks. As he washed and rinsed the grime of the day he thought back to Levi, the person who had quickly become a constant in his life. Heaving a sigh he rinsed his hair of the borrowed shampoo and shut off the water, careful to not drip everywhere.

Drying off and dressing Eren made his way out of the bathroom and to the kitchen were a bowl of pasta sat on the table. How long had he been in the shower? Eren eyed it then looked to Levi who was leaning against the counter. “It isn’t going to eat itself, kid.” He said pushing away from the counter and brushing lightly passed Eren. “I’ll be back in a few. Eat.”

“He made me food…” Eren said to himself. What most people don’t realize is to a college student actual food is heaven. “Oh my god…”

\---

One bowl of pasta and a glass of water later Eren decided rinsing his dish was the best choice considering how clean the apartment looked and that Levi had a thing with anything…well dirty. His mind got far too into the task and began washing everything that what was in fact in the sink.

“Well at least I know you can be clean…” Levi’s voice came from the entry way to the kitchen. Eren almost dropped the sauce pan he was drying.

“Don’t do that!”

“What? Scare you… yeah….no that was amusing.”

Eren shook his head and finished with his task. As he dried his hands he saw Levi observe him from against the wall. “What?”

Levi shrugged and pushed himself from the wall and toward the radio. “I’m actually bored believe it or not and music wouldn’t be so bad. Besides since you are in a cleaning mood…”

“Oh hell no. I washed your dishes I am not cleaning your house.” Eren grumbled as he backed away from Levi’s approaching figure.

“Just a suggestion.” The raven said with a smirk as he switched on the radio. The voice of the evening DJ filled the room to from a local station, that Eren was familiar with, as he announced the next song. “Ugh, no way.”

“No! No leave it.” Eren said rushing over and placing a hand over Levi’s to stop him from changing the station.  Gray eyes locked with green and the senior seemed lost for a moment before he grapsed Eren’s wrist with his free hand and brought it away.

Eren smiled but it turned into a smirk as he read the look in Levi’s eyes. With the music was on, the way it flowed through the room and inevitably through them made them want to move. Besides it seemed like fun especially if they could use the things around them to maneuver.

**I know that we are upside down**

**So hold your tongue and hear me out**

Eren stretched himself out across the kitchen with Levi still hanging onto his wrist. His free arm now in the direction of the entry way gracefully fanned fingers pointing in nowhere in particular. “Eren…”

The brunette continued to look at Levi, the smirk now gone replaced with a look that spoke volumes. Eren knew Levi had brought him here to talk about what occurred. Nothing bad, Eren knew that, but still it made Eren nervous and dancing… well dancing relaxed him so before they spoke he wanted to do something to calm himself. “Just go with it.” He said as Levi moved in and placed a hand at Eren’s waist only to turn him. Eren gracefully maneuvered his feet and he thanked god for those ballet classes as embarrassing as they were.

Eren was turned back and Levi had him in his arm, his hand that was at Eren’s wrist had slipped away and he was bending the boy back over his arm. Eren arched and closed his eyes. As awkward as this was it was a bit fun.

**Are you gonna stay the night?**

Eren’s eyes snapped open at that line and he arched back up and twisted away from Levi. He gracefully spun toward one of the kitchen chairs and used it as leverage to lean on it and fan his legs over it. Green eyes caught sight of Levi who was sporting a smirk as he held out his arm. Eren grinned and shook his head.

The raven took a graceful step forward and turned toward the opposite side of the table. Green eyes watched every cat like move with precision. Eren smiled and leaned over the table, hands reaching to Levi’s direction.

The senior looked at the other’s hands, reaching out he planned to grasp one of those tanned hands when Eren gracefully rolled over and away from him. Levi twisted and leaned onto the table more toward Eren.

Their dance was full of a push and pull type movements, drawing in the other and teasing. It had both of the smiling when Levi finally had his arms wrapped around the other. “Cat and mouse? Really Eren?” Levi huffed out a breath as he turned Eren in his arms again and leaned him back. Eren laughed as he was dipped back.

It was like that, lower halves of their bodies close, Eren gracefully bent backwards, that Erwin Smith found them in the kitchen. “What the fuck?” He said making Eren almost jump out of Levi’s arms. “No seriously what the actual fuck? In the kitchen guys?”

Levi rolled his eyes and stood Eren back up. “Yes, in the kitchen.”

“That’s why we have a fucking studio.” Erwin said looking between the two for a moment before he cracked a smile. “You know what I’m going to leave again, act like I never came back.”

“Too late Erwin you and your eyebrows have ruined the moment. Thank you so fucking much.” Levi quipped as he made his way to the living room with Eren in tow blushing madly. “Might as well stay, it’s your place too.”Eren was shoved onto the couch and Levi climbed onto it next to him.

“I’ll just head to my room.” Erwin stated and smiled at Eren. “Behave.” He said making the brunette turn red in the face once again.

Erwin in fact did go to his room and after the door closed Levi wasted no time in turning to Eren. “You blush worse than any woman I know.” He said.

“Sorry.”

“Shut up, it’s cute.”

“What?”

“I’m not repeating it.”

\----

The voices on the television were long forgotten as Levi ran his hand through Eren’s hair and said freshman leaned against the senior. They had opted to turn on the T.V. and enjoy each other’s company for the evening. Eren had let his nervousness slip away as the duo dove into a comfortable pool of blankets and pillows and warmth from each other.

Levi’s finger tugged on a strand of hair. “You used my shampoo.” Levi stated simply. Eren couldn’t see his face in the position he was in but it made him crack a smile.

“Hey! Are you smelling my hair?”

“What if I am?”

“Creepy.” Eren winced and laughed as Levi tapped him playfully on the side of the head. “You told me to shower so I just kind of picked up the bottle closest to me.”

“Well at least you didn’t use Erwin’s shitty shampoo.”

Eren tilted his head back to look up at the underside of Levi’s chin. “You’ve smelled his hair too?”

“What’s with you and smelling hair?” Levi slipped his hands out of Eren’s hair and over his shoulders to rest there. “No I haven’t smelled Erwin’s hair or Erwin’s anything, that’s weird and I’m not Mike.” Eren allowed laughter to spill from his lips. As he straightened up to face forward again Levi tugged his hair back so he looking up at him.

“Hey…!” Eren started but paused when he saw Levi was looking down at him. Those gray eyes soft, much softer than usual and it made him forget what he was going to say.

“I’m usually not the type to spout my inner most desires and feelings and all that fluffy bullshit, but here it goes. The last few months hasn’t been hell with you, sure you irritate me and piss me off at times, but I can’t stay pissed off at you and I can’t hate you…” Levi’s voice was smooth and rich as Eren wanted to bottle it up for those times when he was feeling lost and alone, because everyone has their down days. “You opened that damn mouth…” Levi softly touched Eren’s lips with his thumb. “And I couldn’t stop thinking about you and fucking seeing you every damn day. You grew on me and I like you.”

Eren stared up at Levi for a moment, he’s never thought he’d hear this man say anything remotely sweet or romantic and even with all the swearing it was a cute little way of admitting your feelings. “I like you too, I really do.” Eren whispered. “But we already said this.”

“Shut the hell up and let me finish, brat.”

“Sorry.”

Levi laughed and swiped his thumb across Eren’s lip again. “What I want to say is, as screwed up as this all seemed and as messed up as life is, I wanted to actually take a chance.”

“You mean with me?”

“No with your fucking sister… Yes you dumbshit.”

“Dude, don’t even joke about my sister man.”

“I’m gay, I don’t like vaginas.”

“Point taken.” Eren grimaced and tried to move back but Levi tugged on his hair again. “Ouch, Levi that hurts….” Eren’s complaining was put to a stop when Levi curled over him and planted a kiss on those lips he’d been caressing earlier.

Eren immediately closed his eyes and reached up to touch the back of Levi’s head, threading his fingers in black hair neatly kept. Tan fingers held the senior in place for their makeshift Spiderman kiss. Seconds seemed like minutes as Eren leaned awkwardly up to deep the kiss, mouths leaving semi sloppy kisses with small smacking sounds.

Pulling away Eren grinned. “I’d like that chance with you.”


	14. Live for the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend time is fun time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is Live for the Night
> 
> Again no frick frack but a little bit of touching on Levi's part. He just loves to touch his Eren. ;)

The urge to shove a sock in all nine of his friends’ mouths was rising each time they opened their mouths to ask a question. All of them had attended practice the last few times and either comments flew from the members of Scout or his friends picked up on his and Levi’s body language, whatever it was it was irritating him to no end.

“So are you and Levi…?”

“Shut up Sasha…” Eren ground out through gritted teeth as he sat on the floor again Reiner’s bed.

“Did he, you know, handle your hose?”

“What the fuck Connie!?”

“Are you two… rolling in the hay?” Jean decided to throw in his two cents.

“Did he Dangan your Ronpa?”

“Oh my fucking god what does that even fucking mean?” Eren spat as he sat up and looked at them with a look in his eyes that promised certain pain if they kept asking these stupid questions.

Reiner’s laugh rang out in the cramped dorm room. “So he’s your boyfriend?” the built blond asked as he tapped Eren lightly with his foot. An exasperated sigh left Eren and he leaned back against the bed to look up at Reiner.

“No, we’re just fucking with you…” Eren said he attempted a weak glare. “Yes, he’s my boyfriend. Happy now? Will you all shut the fuck up and watch the damn movie?!”

“Movie got boring bro, you’re life suddenly became a point of interest. So when do we get to see our two love bugs dance together?” Connie said as he shoveled popcorn in his mouth. Eren grimaced as Connie spoke with his mouth full of half eaten popcorn.

“You’ve seen us dance! Hell, the last few practices you people couldn’t keep your mouths shut so he told me to shut you up, hence the reason for being here besides movie night.” Eren groaned. Armin giggled from his corner and Eren shot him a glare. “Don’t you even start Armin… don’t you even start.”

Armin bit his lip and tried to keep quiet, he really did but failed. “Boyfriends…pffft. Cute.” Armin giggled again. Eren rolled his eyes, nope he was done. He sat up and pushed away from the floor but was pulled back and onto the bed by Reiner.

“No, my Twinkle Toes. I don’t share.” Reiner playfully pouted as he brought Eren between him and Bertholt. Eren couldn’t hold in his laughter, he tried so hard to stay mad, to stay irritated he just couldn’t though. Not with his ‘big brothers’ acting all cuddly and falsely possessive.

Eren struggled and laughed against Reiner and Bertholt as they held him to the bed. “Eren you can’t leave us.” Bertholt said from his right. Reiner nuzzled his cheek against the top of Eren’s head.

“Guys, I can’t breathe cut it out.” Eren gasped out as Reiner continued to let his fingers dance along Eren’s sides causing even more laughter to erupt from the brunette. Bertholt laughed and decided to join in on the tickling. “No, no, no get your hands off me! Oh my god!” Eren half yelled half cackled as he kicked his feet almost hitting Jean and Marco in the process.

“Oh hell no, watch those nasty feet Jaeger!” Jean yelled from his spot as he covered Marco’s head. Eren snorted and continued laughing and kicking, this time hitting Jean’s shoulder. “Fuck, you little dipshit.” Jean growled before whipping around and diving toward the bed.

“Dog pile on Eren!” Armin called and within minutes the room was a mad rush to jump onto the group situated on Reiner’s bed. Eren half wondered if it was to ward of the oncoming fight between himself and Jean or if it was just something to do. Either way he was grateful for the knock on the door or rather the pounding on the door and the eventual opening of said door to reveal Hanji and Levi carrying in snack foods.

Hanji had broke into a cackle at the scene in the dorm, nine people had found a way to pile onto Eren and NOT break the bed. “Do I want to know who is at the bottom of all of you filthy ass freshman?” Levi bit out.

“Oh my god, get them off me.” Eren’s muffled voice came from under his friends. Levi stared for a moment pinning each and every one of them with a glare. Everyone seemed to get the idea and slowly backed away except for Reiner, Bertholt and Jean.  “Oh my god I hate you all.”

“Jaeger you fucking kicked me.”

“Blame Reiner not me.”

“You fuck, you kicked me!” Jean spat as he grabbed for Eren.

“Pile on Jean!” Armin called and once more there was a mad rush. Eren had managed to scramble away somehow and off the bed to Levi’s feet.

The senior looked down at Eren who clung to one of his legs. “Why do you hang out with them again?”

“I’m not too sure anymore…”

“Hey! You love us and you know it!” yelled Christa from somewhere in the pile that was hilariously situated on Jean. Eren had to admit; yes he indeed loved his friends, them and their stupid shit.

\-----

By the second movie things had calmed down, Jean had found his way out from under the pile of idiots and back to his spot that he and Marco occupied. Ymir and Christa had scampered to Eren’s previous spot on the floor. Armin was still in his corner. Connie and Sasha hogged the middle. Reiner had tried to cuddle Eren in between him and Bertholt but Levi put a stop to that and dragged Eren to Bertholt’s unoccupied bed. Hanji sat at the foot of the bed with a smile.

Eren found himself leaning back against Levi’s chest as they sat back and watched one of the many Saw movies sitting on the small table in the middle of the room. “Hey, brat.” Levi’s voice washed over his ear and made him shiver and smile at the same time.

“Hey asshole.”

“Aren’t you sweet?”

“No, not really.” Eren said with a smirk as he tilted his head back in a familiar fashion like he did at Levi’s apartment. Straining his neck he leaned up and placed a quickly kiss to the underside of Levi’s chin. “You like me this way though.” Eren said after he relaxed back and looked back at the screen.

Levi chuckled and Eren could feel it on his back. “Well damn, I guess I do.” Eren grinned and snuck his hand over the one that held him.

“Quit playing tonsil hockey over there.” Jean’s voice sailed through the air that was filled with screams from the damn movie.

“Shut up Jean.” Eren growled out, tempted to purposely kick the boy this time. Levi snorted and tightened his hold on Eren.

“Dude, don’t make me call hand check.” Connie chirped.

“Oh my god, we are not starting this shit again!” Eren said dangerously.

Laughter erupted and Eren shook his head. “Okay shut up guys, the movie is getting good!” Jean said as he wrapped his arm around Marco. Eren settled down again but a few seconds later Sasha’s face appeared next to the bed and she had a huge grin. _Oh fuck no!_

“Levi…Levi…” she whispered.

Said senior’s eyes rolled in her direction lazily. “What?” he deadpanned.

“Have you, you know spanked his monkey?”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD SASHA I SWEAR!” Eren growled as he sat up and glared at her. She fell back and laughed at Eren’s horrified expression when she asked.

“Have you handled his hose?” Connie chirped again and Eren groaned at the repeat of stupidity from earlier.

“Have you Danganed his Ronpa?” Both Connie and Sasha asked at the same time. Levi and Eren both looked at each other as Hanji and few others busted out laughing. The duo turned to everyone with glares.

“WHAT THE FUCK DOES THA EVEN MEAN?!” They yelled. The group of friends howled in laughter and Levi snatched a nearby pillow to chuck at Hanji.

“Shut the fuck up! All of you need to shut up.” Levi said as he settled back. He reached out for Eren’s arm to pull him back when Armin giggled from his corner.

“You know what everyone fucking dies…” Eren spat.

“Way to go asshole, you ruined the movie.” Jean said.

“We’ve seen this before…a million times.”

Levi shook his head and pulled Eren back against him. “Shut the fuck up and put something else on that will entertain you monkeys.” He ground out as he unconsciously thread his fingers through Eren’s hair.

The rest of the evening was spent much like an episode of Science Theater 3000, were the hosts end up making comments throughout the movie and stating facts. It was pretty funny at time and even Levi made a few jokes, of course they involved how shitty the acting was or the shit dialogue, yes Levi and his toilet humor. After a few movies the group had quieted down and a few had even fallen asleep.

At some point a blanket had been wrapped around Levi and Eren, because the dorms weren’t as heated as Levi’s or Hanji’s apartment. That being said Levi took it upon himself to let his hands wander.

Eren gasped at the cold sensation of Levi’s fingers on his abdomen and again tilted his head back. “What are you doing? Your fingers are cold.” Eren whispered. A smirked adorned the senior’s face.

“What I can’t touch you?”

“I never said that.” His voice hitched when Levi skimmed his pinky along the waist band of his jeans and Levi chuckled. Said fingers dipped lower and ran softly on the skin of his lower abdomen. “Levi…” Eren’s voiced was soft, barely a whisper.

“Shhh, let’s play a little game Eren.” Levi whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “Let’s see if you can make it through my exploration without a sound.”

“Levi that’s unfair…”

“Baby the world is unfair.” He said in a low whisper as his hair descended lower. Eren bit his lip and tilted his head back. He had a thing for the stupid pet names that Levi decided on calling him, combine it with that voice that was just trouble. Closing his eyes Eren took in a quick breath through his nose as Levi slid his fingers over his slowly hardening length. “Watch the movie Eren.” Levi whispered in his ear. Eren shifted so he could watch said movie but quickly reverted to his position of leaning his head back and hissing lowly at the pleasure running through his vein as every touch.

Arching his back a little Eren bit his lip to keep the moan that was crawling up at bay. Levi’s fingers had managed to coax him into having a full on erection. _Wonderful, fucking wonderful._

“Oi, Jaeger, you’re missing the movie.” Levi mumbled as his hand skillfully wrapped around Eren’s length. A whimper and a fist full of blankets was Levi’s response. Eren clenched his eyes as Levi’s hand sped up and he tried to control his uneven breathing but that was a lost cause. Rolling his hips up ever so slightly Eren let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding.

“Oh god…” he whispered softly. Levi’s thumb skimmed over the head of Eren’s length and Eren had to bite on his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to fall from his lips and into the room.

Levi smirked and peered down at his boyfriend, “So sensitive.” Levi growled into Eren’s ear, making the freshman almost whine. Levi glanced around the room before deciding to nibble on Eren’s ear. “None of them are paying attention…don’t worry.” In fact all but three of them had fallen asleep and even those three were on their way to slumberland.

Eren’s breath caught in his throat when Levi’s fingers brushed just below his straining length. “Nnnngh…” he couldn’t contain the sound any longer, lifting his hips Eren tried to match Levi’s pace.

A chuckled came from deep within Levi’s chest and his hand tightened. “You’re getting too excited.” Eren shook his head at Levi’s words, he was far past excited. He was eager and wanting and he needed Levi to finish what he started. He wanted to feel those fingers against him and stroking him and he wanted to fall apart with Levi’s name on his lips. Unconsciously, while he was thinking about what Levi was doing to him, Eren had started whimpering. “God, you keep that up your friends are going to get a show.” Levi breathed into his ear.

At this point Eren was tempted to give them just that. “It’s your… fault, you started it…” he managed to say without so much as a whimper, but his voice was thick and drenched in sex. Levi continued to stroke his boyfriend with a smirk.

“I plan to finish it too.” Levi breathed and picked up his pace, smirking as Eren arched his back and pleaded with him. The ‘please’ and the ‘oh god’ and ‘Levi’ whispers made the raven haired dancer even more determined to have Eren fall apart in his hands. “I can tell your close… come on Eren…” He coaxed, “Cum for me.” Eren threw his head back, eyes clenched shut, mouth open in a silent cry as he came on Levi’s hand and ultimately in his jeans.

Harsh breaths echoed in their ears and Eren collapsed against Levi’s chest. “You…” Eren tried to speak but Levi leaned over him and gently brushed his lips against Eren’s.

“Me?” Levi whispered. “I need to get up and so do you.”

“Huh?”

“I have you on my hand and no offense but it’s kind of gross.”

“Oh my god… Levi seriously you can’t say things like that….not after…”

“Just get up.” Levi nudged Eren softly so they could excuse themselves both wearing smirks. “If it were anywhere else I’d wait, but not with these fuckers in the same room.”

\----

Bathroom; Check. Hands washed; Check. Several kisses stolen from Levi; Check and double check. Eren walked into the dorm room and both men slipped back into their spot. The room had quieted and it seemed everyone had fallen asleep. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and placed a kiss on his neck lightly.

“Kid, you kiss the neck and it’s a given…we’re having sex.”

Eren giggled, fucking giggled. “So it’s a sensitive spot?”

“You could call it that.”

Eren smiled but Levi cut him off. “No games Jaeger, I’m tired go to sleep.” Eren rolled his eyes and snuggled into Levi.

“Fine… goodnight you jack ass.”

“Night shit bag.”

“You’re dating this shit bag.”

“Fuck.” Eren giggled again at Levi’s reply. “Go to sleep Eren.”


	15. Be careful how you live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas rolls around which means a visitor or two for Eren. Eren also gets into some trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so sorry for this EXTREMELY FRICKIN LATE chapter. Life took hold of me and I had a lot of problems to deal with so EVERYTHING I wanted to do was to be placed on the back burner. But here it is. A chapter I know you guys have been waiting for. Again really sorry. So Sorry. Love you all!

Brown hair stuck out of a small opening in the thick blanket that was piled onto Levi's couch, as the others nosily watched their movie. It was another movie night and his lovely, wacky group of idiots picked Euro Trip to watch. Of all movies to watch they picked that. He ruffled the blankets and peeked his head out to watch the movie with them. He had bundled due to it being so cold despite the heat being on.

"Oi Jaeger! Are you serious?" Levi's voice sounded next to him. "Couch hog, I swear." He said shuffling in between the arm rest of the couch and Eren's body. Eren huffed.

"I am not."

"You are actually, now watch the movie." he retorted with a smirk and slung his arm around his boyfriend. Eren smiled and snuggled into Levi.

Laughter erupted around the room as they watched a man get kicked in the crotch. "Oh man! Thou shall not hit the jewels." Connie said.

"Yours aren't jewels man. More like pebbles." Reiner shot out from across the room.

"Are not! And how would you know?"

"Dude you flashed the people in this room more than a handful of times." Jean threw in.

"That's more than anyone needs to see." Ymir voice rang out.

"Shit bags, quiet down before I beat you more than a handful of times." Levi barked and more laughter followed.

"Be careful, Connie might like it."

A flurry of pillows and blankets began to fly across the room in every direction and Eren sighed. "I'm not stopping you from kicking their asses." he giggled as Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly irritated that these punks were messing his apartment. Taking a few deep breaths Levi slid off the couch and toward the kitchen where Erwin was making more popcorn. Minutes passed and it seemed the war that broke out wasn't ending anytime soon. Green eyes were glued to the door as Erwin emerged being pushed by Levi.

"Deal with this!."

Erwin looked lost and it made Eren erupt in laughter. Levi shoved at Erwin, it was like watching Saturday morning cartoons. Eren watched it unfold, Erwin being pushed into the center of the room, a pillow flew and hit Levi, then a blanket landed on Erwin, Connie dove at Jean and clipped Erwin in the knee making him crash to the ground. Plain and simple it was a mess. "I am so glad I stay right here." A pillow to Eren's face was the result of his words.

                                                                                                -------------------------------------------------------------

Banging echoed in the room and Eren whipped his head in that direction. Armin looked up from his place at the desk where he was studying with Eren. "I didn't invite anyone tonight. Especially not after yesterday's fiasco."

Eren sighed and inched off the bed to answer the door of their shared dorm room.

"You...I need to talk to you." It was Jean, a slightly off looking Jean. Had he gotten into another fight?

"Where is Marco?"

Armin slinked next to Eren and frowned, reaching out he tugged Jean into the dorm. "What happened?" Jean winced as he was sat down and Eren shut the door. Going over to the closet he pulled out a first aid kit Armin advised him to keep with them.

"Some stupid idiots who talking shit. I got a few good hits in on two of them but you know how it goes....one to five isn't fair." Jean explained as Armin has set to cleaning him up.

"Where's Marco?"

"Luckily he wasn't with me. He is out to dinner with a few friends from one of his classes." Eren had a deep frown set on his lips and he glared at Jean.

"Where?"

"I just told..."

"Not Marco you fucking horse." Jean look at him wide eyed for a moment before shaking it off. "Oh hell no, you aren't going after anybody. Especially not because of me."

"Try and stop me."

"Are you itching to get into trouble? Eren, you and I fight yeah but that's different, besides we aren't home. The city is different." Jean grumbled out at him as he saw Eren grab a sweater. "Jaeger, knock it off!"

"You got my back, I have yours. It's always been that way, even if we have times where we can't stand each other." Jean looked at Armin and the blonde sat away from him.

"In my opinion it isn't wise." Armin said promptly.

Eren shook it off and stepped toward the door. The two toned freshman jumped up. "I'm coming with you." He said and Eren nodded. The blonde sighed as he watched the two leave swiftly, grabbing his phone he knew this wasn't going to end well.

Snow and bitter cold slapped the two running freshman in the faces, harsh breathing left their mouths. Jean had said it had been by the Athletic building, he told Eren that it started over Jean dating someone of the same sex. The guys had said something hateful and when Marco's name was dropped Jean threw the first punch. Green eyes flared with hatred, how could people seriously be stuck on this, same sex couples were not uncommon. Hell it was becoming legal to get married for same sex couples and people where still pitching a fit. Stopping just outside the building Eren took a few deep breaths.

"Well well isn't it the moron we saw early.... oh and he brought a friend."

Eren glared at the guy, a fairly built athlete. "Is there a problem?" Eren growled out.

"Actually there is. We don't allow fags into the building." "Your rules or the school's? Because last I checked there was nothing stating that."

"I'm stating it."

"Well how about this... I was in there the other day. Oh and so were a few other so called fags. You don't have any say..." Eren gritted out as he got in the athlete's face. "Understand?"The guy smirked as he pulled his arm back and decked Eren in the face. Jean yelled out Eren's name and threw himself at the guy without a thought throwing his fists. Another person from the guy's group joined in and dragged Jean off. Eren kicked out and hit the arrogant idiot in the jaw.

Pavement was splattered with snow and droplets of blood, Eren was in a tangled mess with the kid he had been fighting. At the start of the fight it had been two against two, as time crawled on more people joined in, Eren assumed it was friends of the asshole who punched him. Jean and Eren where back to back as they dished out a kick here and a punch there, Eren at one point bit someone, lips and teeth stained with blood. Hair a crazed mess the brunette cried out as he was kicked in the ribs. Did he hear a crunch? Eren pulled himself up and yelped. Yup he heard a crunch. “Fuck.” He muttered as he dodged a punched to his cheek.

“Who the fuck do you think you are messing with?!” A woman’s voice yelled out. Eren whipped his head around at the sound and saw his sister running at them as well as Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir and Armin.

                                                                                    ------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasa dabbed at Eren’s cheek with a cotton ball, obviously soaked in alcohol. “What were you thinking?” She said flatly. “Oh wait you weren’t. Eren, you can’t go fighting like that.”

“Actually Mikasa, that was my fault.”

“I don’t care Jean, he got involved.” She said as she wiped at the cuts on Eren’s face.

Jean clicked his tongue as Mikasa cleaned up Eren. “Levi is going to flip when he sees those marks man.” Eren’s eyes shot to Jean then to Mikasa. He really hadn’t told Mikasa much about Levi, or that they were dating. Fuck.

“Who?” Mikasa questioned. The room was silent for a moment before the dark haired girl asked again. “Who is Levi?” Reiner sat back with Bertolt and stayed silent, he knew better than to say a word around Mikasa. Armin was tending to Jean as he noticed movement at the open door.

“Me…” A voice sounded flatly in the room full of freshman. “Who are you and why is he covered in filth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me you guys liked it....or hated it....or SOMETHING!!!!!!! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ^_~ Just remember Tango scene guys tango scene.


End file.
